


Let the Bullet Rain Series 5 ~ Friends & Enemies

by Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [6]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Bad Ass Dola, Betrayal, CIA Agent Julian, CIA Director Tom Brady, Danny Faces His Past, Dola has Trust Issues, Drama, Edeldola - Freeform, Edelmandola, Established Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gun Runner Dola, Gun Violence, Gun running, Jules is Fierce and Determined, Kidnapping, Lovers, M/M, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, Series, Sex, Sociopath Kingsbury, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues, Weapons Dealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny's old friend Kliff Kingsbury comes to visit and no one except the gun runner is happy to see him. Especially a certain CIA Agent who had a run in with the sociopath in the past.
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman
Series: Let the Bullets Rain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307843
Comments: 27
Kudos: 13





	1. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Series 5 is finally here! Sorry it took so long. I wrote a couple other one shots that I may or may not post and I'm working on the Christmas Special for this series. This chapter is a bit angsty, proceed with caution.

“Dola! How are you doing?” Kliff Kingsbury called as he stepped onto the tarmac and Danny’s figure came into view. “Good. And yourself?” The arms dealer asked as he was pulled into a hug. 

“Oh come on Dola you love my hugs!” Kingsbury chided letting go as Danny rolled his eyes. “And you look good. As what is this I hear about you having a boyfriend now?” 

Danny chuckled shaking his head as they headed towards the house. “Of course you’ve heard the latest gossip.” “Well where he is and what’s his name?” “His name is Julian and he should be back later this afternoon.”

Kingsbury looked disappointed. “So he’s not here.” “You can meet him later. Come on.” Danny motioned for him to follow inside.

“There’s something about that man I don’t trust.” Chris Long growled, eyeing Dola and Kingsbury through the kitchen window. “Yea. He always causing problems.” Gronkowski replied taking a bite out of one of the large sandwich creations he was fond of. “He shows up all friendly after all this time, you know he wants something.” 

“Probably guns.” Gronk replied with a mouthful of sandwich. “Most likely. But there’s always a catch. I know he and Dola go way back but that man’s not right.” Chris continued shaking his head and Gronkowski shrugged. “Ask Jules to look into him when he gets back.” 

The older guard nodded to himself. “Good idea. I’m sure there’s plenty of dirt to be found on him.” Chris went silent as the two men entered the house, better to bite his tongue than say something and rile Dola up.

“Christopher and Robert! How have you boys been?” Kliff bellowed. Chris shot Rob a look of see I knew it as he crossed his arms replying with a cool “We’re fine.” 

“Good. Good. And Max! How are you boy?” The Doberman curled his lip slightly but a one look from Danny and he stopped. “Oh come here.” Kingsbury cooed clapping his hands. Max huffed before trotting past him and out of the kitchen without so much as look. 

“Well that was a warm welcome.” Kingsbury replied taking a seat at the table. “So Danny boy what do you have that’s top shelf?” Danny rolled his eyes grabbing a bottle of whiskey as Chris shot him a dark look before heading out into the living room. 

The gun runner knew Chris wasn’t a fan of Kingsbury. Why? He had no idea. Chris always rambled on about Kliff causing trouble but his guard would just have to suck it up and deal. Kingsbury had been in his life for a long time and he wasn’t going to turn his back on an old friend. 

Julian pulled the boat up and barely had it docked before Max came tearing down the beach. “Hey buddy.” He called as the Doberman came bounding onto the dock and to his side. He watched as Chris Long followed after with the two puppies waddling beside him. The man looked upset and the spy frowned. 

“You alright?” Julian asked tying off the boat and rising to his feet. Long frowned. “Yea. Dola’s old friend is visiting and it always means trouble. Every time he shows up shit goes down.” “I can have Allen run his name.” Julian replied and Chris nodded. “I’d appreciate it. He has never sat right with me and Max won’t go near him.” 

“You don’t like him either boy.” The spy asked scratching the dog’s head. “So what’s this guy’s name?” “Kliff Kingsbury.” Julian froze and Chris frowned turning back to the agent. “You know him don’t you?”  
“I know of him.” The agent replied. “He’s not someone Dola should be messing around with. He’s got a bad rep but the CIA hasn’t been able to really pin much on him.” 

“I’m not surprised. But good luck telling Dola to stay away from him. You know how stubborn he is and they go way back.” The agent nodded. “Good to know. I’ll be careful.” 

They entered the house finding Danny and Kliff in the spacious living area talking shop and drinking “So is the famous boyfriend finally here!” Kingsbury called out hearing the door open. 

“I am.” Julian replied making eye contact with the newcomer as he leaned over the couch to give his lover a quick kiss. “Hey handsome.” Danny grinned, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him down for another kiss. 

Kliff narrowed his eyes but kept his face neutral. He wasn’t ready to give anything away just yet but he knew the CIA agent the second he laid eyes on him. This threw a wrench into his plans, he had to find a way to get rid of the spy and fast! He smirked as a plan started to blossom in his brain. 

This agent was the one that had been assigned to follow after Sam Bradford. Oh yes, that would take care of the nuisance spy very quickly. Danny valued loyalty above almost everything else so it wouldn’t take much of a lie to destroy that trust and send the agent on his way out the door. 

Danny noticed the way Kliff seemed to darken at Julian’s presence. He brushed the thought aside, most likely the man knew Jules was CIA. “So Julian this is Kliff Kingsbury an old friend. And Kliff this is Julian.” “Nice to finally meet you in person.” Julian replied and Danny frowned at the clipped tone and his lover’s rigid posture.

“You know him?” He turned to face Julian who nodded and crossed his arms. “I know of his reputation.” Kingsbury smirked “And I’m sure it doesn’t do me justice does it Agent Edelman.” 

Oh fuck! Danny’s eyes darted between the two men as Chris and Rob exchanged a glance from the kitchen doorway. “Tell me Dola.” Kliff started leaning forward, taking care to grab Danny’s attention before continuing. “Did you know your boy here was the one who helped put our friend Bradford behind bars?” 

“What?” Danny hissed in disbelief and Kliff mentally congratulated himself. The first seed was planted. 

“Oh yes. He was the agent assigned to the care I believe.” Kliff continued. The spy narrowed his eyes, what game was the asshole playing? Danny turned to face him, expression dark “Did you?” 

“Did I what?” Julian asked his stomach tying itself in knots hearing Danny’s dark tone. “Did you help put Sam Bradford in prison?” “Bradford the gun runner?” 

“Yes!” Danny snarled as both guard’s eyes widened considerably. “Oh shit!” Gronk whispered and Chris nodded. “I told you every time he shows up shit hits the fan!” The guard still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jules helped put Bradford away? Dola was going to flip!

“YES!” Danny practically screamed leaping up from his chair. “I was assigned to follow him and see what he was up to but that was all.” Julian replied holding his hands up in attempt to calm the ever growing rage in his lover’s eyes. 

“He’s a liar.” Kliff sneered moving closer to Danny and causing Max to growl. “He’s CIA. It’s his job to lie Dola.” 

Julian shook his head “Danny if there's ever been anything we've been its honest. I did follow him like I did you but his arrest had nothing to do with me. I didn’t find anything relevant and I relayed that back to headquarters.” Julian said voice rising in pitch as he stared at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

“Yea right. You're informing on him and suddenly he's arrested by the CIA? Coincidence? I think not. You put him away and you’re lying to our faces about it.” Kingsbury replied. 

Danny stared at Julian, his eyes cold as steel. “Did you tell Brady anything about Sam?” Julian swallowed keeping his eyes locked with Danny's “Yes. But.” 

The flicker of betrayal flashed those chocolate orbs replaced by anger as Danny cut the agent off. “Get out.” “Danny I swear his arrest had nothing to do with me.” Julian tried to reason with his lover but Danny wouldn’t have it. “Was it the CIA who arrested him?” 

Julian eyes slipped closed for a second as he sighed. “Yes but.” The gun runner cut him off with a shake of his head. “Leave now Jules.”

“Danny listen to me please. I can explain.” “Get the fuck out of here now!” The arms dealer bellowed pointing towards the door. The room went eerily silent; the only sounds was Danny's harsh breathing. Julian nodded stiffly, turning and exiting the house without a word. 

He jogged down to the beach with Max and Chris racing after him. “Jules wait! WAIT!” Chris cried catching up with the agent. Julian turned and Chris froze, his friend looked utterly heartbroken. “Julian.” He whispered motioning towards the house “Come back inside.” 

The agent shook his head but the guard persisted “Please. You know how Dola gets. He just needs time to calm down. Sam was a close friend and he’s protective.” The agent shook his head once more taking a step back “I can't. He won't believe me, not without proof.”

“Don't go. He loves you Jules. We all do please don't leave.” The agent smiled softly pulling the guard into a hug. “Thank you for everything but I need proof and I won't find it here.” Chris nodded stepping back as Julian hopped into the boat. 

“Gronk and I got your back. Call us if you need anything and come back soon.” Julian nodded “Thank you.” He started the engine and his heart almost shattered as Max jumped in beside him. 

“Max. You can't go with me. Not this time.” The Doberman whimpered his ears laying back as Julian pet him one last time before ordering him out of the boat. He waved at Chris, untying the rope and heading out to sea. 

Danny watched from the window as Julian sailed away becoming nothing more than a dot on the horizon. “Good riddance.” Kingsbury cheered softening when he saw Danny's hurt expression. 

“It’s for the best Dola. He'd never fit in our world anyway.” The arms dealer wanted to believe those words but his heart ached and his traitorous brain kept whispering how wrong this all was.

He ignored the death glare sent his way by Chris Long. “You'll regret that Dola.” The guard snapped, shaking his head as he stomped up the stairs followed closely by Gronkowski. 

“Anyway.” Kliff paused waiting to Danny to look in his direction. But the arms dealer kept his eyes on the ocean as he headed towards the front door. Curious and slightly annoyed Kingbury followed after. 

“Max.” Danny called and the dog raised his head. “Come.” The Doberman responded by laying his head on his paws and staring at the waves. “Maximillian!”

The Doberman whimpered in return, he didn't understand what was happening. Why did one of his favorite people so sad and why did he leave? Why was his other favorite person so angry?

“Fine! Stay out there traitor!” Danny yelled before heading back into the house. “Are you up for talking business now?” Kliff asked swirling the ice cubes around in his glass, annoyance clear in his voice. Danny rolled his eyes, taking a seat and motioning for him to talk. 

“I'm in need of some weapons.” He pulled a list from his pocket and handed it to Danny. The arms dealer looked it over frowning at the long list “That's a lot of guns. What do you need them for?”

Kingsbury smirked. “Come on now Dola its me.” The arms dealer raised a brow “That maybe so but what’s your plan for them?”

Kliff sighed “Your CIA boyfriend is rubbing off on you. Or should I say ex-boyfriend now?” Danny glared daggers at him. Sorry. Too soon? Anyway I run private security now and I need them since I'm taking on more clients.”

The gun runner nodded “Shouldn't be a problem.” “Good. I may need more in the future. I'm in high demand you know.” Danny ignored the comment, his friend had always been cocky. 

The salt burned his eyes as headed for the main island. The wind was strong as it whipped through his hair. He was pissed, frustrated, and hurt!

He thought he had proven his loyalty to Danny and that they had a strong bond. But apparently he was wrong. All it took was one old friend a matter of seconds to destroy the beautiful trust they built over the last few months.

But Julian wasn't a quitter. What didn’t kill you made you stronger. So he'd return to Langely and prove his innocence. Show that Kingsbury fucker he was dead wrong. 

Chris was sickened by the way Kingsbury was manipulating Danny, and the worst part was Danny was too damn blind to see it! The guard wasn’t sure what his boss saw in the asshole. Maybe Danny felt he owed the bastard for some reason? But Chris couldn’t be sure; he just did his best to avoid the bastard till he left and he hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

He headed outside bringing Max a bowl of kibble and sitting beside him on the dock. “Your owner is an asshole you know that?” Max gobbled another mouthful of kibbles coming to lean on the guard. “I know you miss him too. Jules will be back boy. He's as stubborn as Dola.”

Julian ignored the panicked guard as he blew by security and headed upstairs. He strode into CIA headquarters ignoring the strange looks thrown his way. “Hey Sweet Cheeks. Where's Handsome?” Flavia asked as he breezed past her desk without any acknowledgement at all. 

She exchanged a glance with Ryan Allen before pushing her chair back and heading after the agent. Julian knocked on Tom's door loudly in warning before barging in. “I need the file on Sam Bradford.” 

“Excuse you.” Tom replied not bothering to look up from his computer. “I need it now Brady!” Tom frowned at the demanding tone glancing up at his agent as Flavia strode in the room unannounced. 

The Director took in his agents disheveled appearance and motioned for Flavia to shut the door. She did but not before throwing a glare in Brady's direction. “Jules what’s going on?”

“I don't want to talk about it. I just want the damn file. I can't access it.” “And I'll give you access to the file once you tell me what’s going on.” Tom replied and Julian growled. 

“I don’t have time for this!” The spy slammed his fists on the expensive wooden desk. Tom kept calm. “Tell me what's going on and I'll help you as best I can.” 

The agent growled, crossing his arms as he muttered “Danny thinks I put Sam Bradford in prison.” “And why does he think that?” The director asked and Julian’s face fell “Because Kliff Kingsbury told him so.” 

His agent spoke so softly that the director leaned forward to hear. “They’re friends apparently.” “So you think the file to prove your innocence?” The agent nodded and Tom turned back to his computer. 

“Give me a second to pull it up.” The director frowned, typing in his passcode once again. Denied. He looked to Flavia. “I can’t open this file.” 

She rolled his eyes nudging him aside. “Move Brady.” She growled as the computer beeped. “Access denied my ass!” She tried again only to be booted from the system.

“I've been locked out.” She glanced at Julian. “I'll get it Sweet Cheeks I just need a little time.” The agent sighed pulling out his phone, he knew who could get him that file.

“Hi Wes. I need a favor.”


	2. Even Though We're Both Liars & We Start Each Other's Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian does a little investigating and finds some disturbing information while Danny does what he does best, arms dealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope 2020 is a great year for all of you!

“What’s wrong with that man!” Flavia grumbled attempting once again to unlock the impenetrable file. Handsome certainly had a stick up his ass about something. She was half tempted to fly down to his island, pull out said stick and beat him with it. 

“Any luck?” Tom Brady asked entering the office. “No. But I’ll get it!” “I have no doubt. We’re you here all night?” The director asked as she tried once again. She nodded keeping her concentration on the computer in front of her. Access denied. If her equipment wasn’t worth thousands of dollars she’d toss it out the nearest window!

Danny sighed, rubbing a hand across his eyes as the first rays of morning light peeked around the edge of the curtains. Sunrise was here at last and he hadn’t slept a wink. His mind replaying the wounded look on Julian’s face on an endless loop.

Both his guards had avoided him since then, Chris Long making his displeasure known. He stood with groan, his neck and back stiff from sleeping in his chair. He’d tried the bed but it was cold now and every time he rolled over Julian’s his spicy scent filled his nostrils until he couldn’t take it any longer.

He stretched with a yawn, moving towards the window and pulling the curtains back. He ignored the pain in his chest at the sight of Max still curled up on the dock. The Doberman hadn’t moved from his spot, still waiting for Julian to come back home.

He shook his head pulling off his t-shirt. He was in need of shower as he was due to meet Hightower soon. The two needed to go over inventory to be sure they could fill Kingsbury’s order. He showered and dressed on autopilot before heading downstairs.

The arms dealer found Gronkowski and Long seated at the table. Gronk gave him a nod while Chris sent his best glare. Danny sighed “Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” Long tilted his head. “That was a dick move you pulled yesterday.”

Danny cut him off with a growl. “What happened between Julian and I is none of your business.” “But it’s Kingsbury’s?” Chris shot back and Danny snarled. “Fuck off!” “You fuck off! Every time that scum bag shows up bad shit happens! I don’t know why you’re so blind to the shit he does but none of us trust him!”

“I do!” Danny bellowed. “And that should be good enough reason for you.” Chris Long kicked his chair back and was face to face with the gun runner in seconds. “You need to get off your high horse before you lose the best thing that’s ever happened to you.” Danny glared back. “You know nothing!”

“And you’re lying to yourself if you think Jules meant nothing to you!” “He betrayed one of my best friends!” Chris shook his head scoffing “It was three years ago Danny! He didn’t even know you!” “We don’t know what he knew!” Danny screamed back and Chris laughed. 

“Exactly. You don’t know what he knew and you threw him out anyway. You need to get your ego in check!” The guard tossed him one last glare proceeding out of the kitchen. The gun runner grabbed a water from the fridge, slamming the door. Stupid Chris Long! What did he know anyway?

Julian glanced at his watch, Welker was late. He was starting to get worried when the man came strolling into the diner. “Sorry. Just making sure I wasn’t being tailed.” Julian frowned and Wes grinned taking a seat. “So what’s going on that you needed this file so badly?” 

“Someone locked it at the CIA and I need it.” Welker nodded. “Yes, Belichick did that.” The spy wrinkled his nose in confusion. “Why Belichick?” “Don’t know. It’s been locked for quite some time. Nice try on the subject change though.” 

Julian sighed. “What do you want to know?” The ex-agent leaned closer. “I wanna know what your boyfriend did to make you look so heart broken.” The agent narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think Danny has anything to do with it?” 

Welker rolled his eyes. “I was a spy to remember? I was trained to read people too and your whole appearance screams heart ache.” Julian turned away and Wes frowned, in all the years he’d known Julian the man had never looked so miserable. 

Finger gently gripped the agent’s chin and guided his face forward. “Is Amendola the reason you want that file?” The spy nodded breaking eye contact and pulling away from the touch. Wes felt anger begin to burn in his stomach; he hated seeing his friend like this.

“What happened?” He asked gently. Blue eyes slowly rose to meet the ex-agent’s own. “Sam Bradford was friends with Danny and he thinks I set him up and sent him to prison.” Wes frowned. “Where did he get that idea?” “Kliff Kingsbury. Apparently they’re friends too.” 

“Kingsbury is a psycho. He’s like poison, slowly killing everything he touches!” Julian growled softly. “Well he’s got Danny suckered.” Wes’s eyes hardened. “How much do you care about Amendola? Because if he’s in bed with Kingsbury you’re better off alone.” 

The spy swallowed, what was he supposed to say? He loved Danny and he thought the arms dealer loved him in return. “Oh Sweetheart you’re in deep aren’t you?” Wes whispered as the spy remained silent. “Alright I’m going to help you only because I want to see you happy.”

“Thank you Wes.” The ex-agent nodded retrieving a folder from his messenger bag. He handed it to Julian. “It’s a huge file and I didn’t have the chance to look through all of it so I’m not sure it contains what you’re looking for.” Julian nodded. “I appreciate it. Let me know what I owe you.” 

Welker shook his head. “You’re my friend, I don’t have many of those left Jules. Consider it on the house.” “Thank you.” Wes patted the agent’s folded hands. “Take care of yourself. I’m around if you need me.” 

“Same here.” Julian replied and Wes smiled. “Perhaps you’re interested in some revenge sex?” The agent shook his head at the other man. “You really need to get laid Welker.” “Are you offering to help in that department?”

The look on the agent’s face said it all, not in your dreams. “Fine. But If you want to return the favor let me punch that asshole boyfriend of yours in the face.” The agent rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He left some cash on the table and headed for his apartment. 

So running didn’t work. Neither did swimming, weight lifting, or the two bourbons he’d consumed. Nothing seemed to get the Julian out of his head. Memories of him were scattered everywhere; the suitcoat hung in his closet, an old t-shirt tossed carelessly over the arm of a chair, the towel left on the bathroom floor, his scent seemed to linger on everything; Jules was everywhere.

He couldn’t even open the fridge without seeing Julian’s favorite vodka. He groaned slamming the refrigerator door. His eyes found their way to the couch, another place Julian had left his mark. He glanced down at the phone in his hand, maybe he should call the other man. 

And say what? Danny wasn’t sure, he was new to this whole relationship thing. He wasn’t the guy to call up his lover, ex lover? He wasn’t even sure what their status was and for fucks sake did they need a status? But he wasn’t the lovely dovey type to call up, apologize, and beg the other man to come home. It wasn’t his style and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. 

The agent gave the password to the guard to enter the building and took the elevator up to his floor. He glanced down the hallway and it looked as it always had, bland and boring. But then why were his instincts going crazy, screaming something was wrong?

He unsheathed his weapon, carefully making his was down the hall. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he unlocked his door and proceeded inside. Everything looked the way he left it so why did something feel off? 

Maybe because everything had felt off since he left yesterday. He needed to get out of his head before it made him crazy. He stripped out of his jacket tossing it in a nearby by chair and pulling the coffee table closer. 

The agent propped his feet up and settled in to the thick file. He sighed a couple of hours later, only halfway through the damn thing and he’d found nothing of use. He rolled his neck, stretching out as he rose to his feet. He padded into the kitchen and flipping on the coffee maker, it was going to be a long night. 

He was on his second cup of coffee when he finally found something of interest. It was a picture of Sam Bradford and Kliff Kingsbury together at some local restaurant in France. The picture itself wasn’t unusual, the two men were considered friends but it was the person in the background that caught Julian’s eye, it was none other than Peyton Manning. 

Tom grumbled as his phone rang, who the fucks call this late? Or was it early? Didn’t matter because he was going to kill whoever was on the other end of the line. “This better be good.” He growled sleepily. “Brady its Jules. I need your help.” 

That got the Director’s attention! “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” “I’m fine. I’m at my apartment. Listen I need to know if Belichick went to France a few years ago in March.” “That’s a very specific question I’ll be happy to answer in the morning. Goodnight Jules.” 

“No! Tom wait! Please it’s really important!” Tom sighed scrubbing a hand over his face. He slipped out of bed and into his study. “Fine. But you’re going to tell me what this is all about!” “I found a picture in the file. What reason would.” “Hold on! What file?”

“Bradford’s.” The agent replied impatiently. “How did you get it? Flavia’s been working tirelessly trying to open it.” “Welker.” Tom rolled his eyes, of course the ex-agent had some way to get his hands on files the CIA wasn’t able to open. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“Forget about Wes for a second. I’m email you a copy of the picture now.” A new email notification popped up and Brady clicked it. His eyes widened as it downloaded. “Is that Manning in the background?”

“Yes.” Julian replied. “Why would competing arms dealers want anything to do with each other?” Brady asked enhancing the imagine. 

“I don’t think they know he’s there. At least not Bradford.” “So you think Kingsbury does?” “I’d bet my life on it.” Julian replied and Tom agreed. 

“So you think Belichick was somehow involved in all of this too?” Tom asked bypassing the security code and bringing up Belichick’s old calendar. 

“It would make sense. He was in bed with Manning the whole time and slowly taking out the competition. Sam would have been said competition that needed taking out and magically a day after this photo was taken the CIA arrested him. I don’t buy it.” 

“And you shouldn’t.” Tom replied his eyes scanning the online calendar. “Because Belichick just happened to be in France for a meeting that day. I’ll head to your apartment first thing in the morning. I don’t want this getting around the office.”

“Sounds good. Bring some breakfast.” The director rolled his eyes. “Fine. Now let me go back to sleep.”

After he hung up with Tom, Julian continued to dig into the rest of the file. It seemed Bradford was arrested for selling military grade weaponry to terrorist groups which was funny because Julian himself hadn’t found any information linking the two. The man certainly wasn’t innocent by any means but he sure wasn’t selling weapons to any terrorist organization. 

He frowned, where did this information come from then? As far as he knew he was the only agent assigned to the case. He continued to flip through page after page seeking an answer to question. Finally, he found it and it appeared as if it was added later for appearance sake. 

An anonymous source had sent them the tip. Yea right! More like Belichick and Manning starting their campaign to rid the world of all other arms dealers so they could ultimately control the market. But how did Kingsbury fit it? Was it merely a coincidence that he was meeting with Bradford right before his arrest?

Julian didn’t buy it; Kingsbury was involved in this mess somehow. He scanned the rest of the photos trying to find a link between the Manning and Kingsbury but the dead drug dealer/gun runner wasn’t in any of the other photos. He set the photos aside and returning to scanning the printed information for some clue. 

Tom’s phone rang again and the Director growled, he’d just fallen asleep! Who the fuck were these people who couldn’t respect he needed to sleep? “What!” “Oh hush it Brady! At least you got some sleep!” Flavia snipped back. “Anyway I got that fucking file open!” 

“Good. Jules already has a copy. Meet me at his apartment tomorrow.” “What!” She cut him off. “What do you mean he already has it?” 

“Welker got him a copy.” The director replied as Flavia shook with anger. “That fucking little weasel! Of course he did! Maybe if someone gave me a bigger budget I could have cracked it sooner!” 

“I’m not raising your budget Flavia.” “You will if you want to keep me!” Tom rolled his eyes. “Will talk about it tomorrow morning. Meet me at Jules place at 6 AM.” 

He heard grumbling on the end of the line before she spoke. “Fine. But you’re bringing breakfast!” “I’m the fucking head of the CIA why does everyone think I should bring them breakfast?” Tom groaned. 

Flavia ignored him. “And none of that avocado crap! Breakfast pizza! The greasier the better.” And then the line went dead with a click. 

He should follow Tom’s lead and at least get a few hours of sleep. He shut the file, leaving it on the table as he headed to his bedroom. He stripped down to a pair of sweat pants and crawled into bed alone. He tried to ignore the pain flickering in his chest at the thought. 

He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew was the shrill sound of an alarm. He sat up blindly reaching for his weapon and coming up with nothing. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs and burned his eyes. 

He stumbled out of the room pulling on a pair of shoes, wondering what the fuck was going on. He raced into the living area as flames engulfed the wooden coffee table and the file, his only proof. He lunged for the fire extinguisher only to come up empty handed once again. 

He heard voices shouting and he made out the outline of large person through the haze. He quickly tucked and rolled away, hearing the stranger curse. He glanced towards the table, it was too late, the file was already gone. 

He kept low, crawling as quickly as he could towards the door while also trying to avoid whatever arsonist was in his apartment. He was just about to freedom when a pair of boots appeared in front of him. The agent didn’t have time to react as the missing fire extinguisher made contact with his face. It was the last thing he saw as darkness claimed him.

Tom turned down the street to Edelman’s building only to be blocked by multiple fire trucks. He jumped out of his vehicle only to be stopped by a fireman. “Sir you need to get back in your vehicle.” Tom shook his head pulling out his badge. “I’m CIA and I need to get through.”

“No can do sir! Until we get this fire out you need to stay back!” The director growled. “Call your chief now!” “Alright.” The fireman replied grabbing his radio and turning towards the building. By the time he turned back the CIA Director was gone. 

“Took you long enough.” Flavia replied as Tom appeared at her side, dressed in matching fire gear. “Well I had to find a truck with spare coat on it.” Tom replied rolling his eyes. “It’s Jules apartment.” She informed him and Tom nodded. “I figured as much. Please tell me he got out.” 

“According to the fire department they haven’t found a body.” Flavia replied with a grin holding up a radio. “Where did you get that?” Tom hissed and she shrugged. “Lying around somewhere. Anyway you ready to go look around?” 

Tom nodded pulling down the face shield and Flavia followed suit. They proceeded inside behind two other firefighters, seamlessly blending in. They listened to the other firefighters as they climbed the stairs and slunk inside the apartment behind the other two. 

“Looks as though somebody was home. The coffee pots still on and there are clothes in the bedroom but no body to speak of.”   
Flavia breathed a sigh of relief. “So he’s definitely not here. Which begs the question where is he?” Tom shook his head as he slowly circled the apartment. “I don’t know.”

The Director kneeled down. “But there appears to be blood on the carpet.” He pulled out a few fibers and wrapped them inside a glove. 

“Looks like the fire started over here Chief!” One of the fireman called pointing to the nearby table. “Gasoline was used as an accelerant; it appears as if someone wanted to dispose of something.” The Chief nodded as Flavia and Tom made eye contact. 

“I’m sure it was the file.” Brady whispered and Flavia nodded in agreement. “Let’s get out of here.” Tom murmured heading towards the door as Flavia followed after. “Hey you two!” The Chief called as they continued to walk away. 

“Wait!” The Chief called as they both sprinted down the hall and into the back stairwell. “That was a close one.” Flavia panted as they shucked off their protective gear in the dumpster behind the building.  
“Meet me back at the office.” Tom ordered taking off towards his car. She rolled her eyes walking the other direction. 

Tom drummed his fingers on the tabletop as he waited for the lab results on the bloodied fibers he’d found in Jules’s apartment. The tech promised they would be top priority. “Any word?” Ryan Allen asked glancing over as Flavia entered the office. 

“Not yet.” Not a moment later the desk phone rang and Tom pounced on it. Ryan watched intently as Tom frowned. “Ok. Thank you.” 

He hung making eye contact with the handler. “The blood we found was a match to Julian’s.” Ryan’s face fell, nervousness taking over his features. “Fuck! What do we do know?” 

“We start from the beginning.” Tom replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ended on a Kliff hanger. Haha sorry for the bad pun. Chapter 3 should be coming next week. As always thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are also awesome and help provide motivation.


	3. I Got Used to Being Someone You Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kliff Kingsbury is up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly the Patriots season is over but Series 5 is here for you. Lewis Capaldi's "Someone You Loved" inspired this chapter. If you haven't heard it take a listen. It's amazing.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. They were almost finished inventorying the weapons for Kliff. “You sure about this dude Dola?” Hightower asked surveying the stock pile of weapons Kingsbury requested. “Yea.” Danny nodded.

“These types of weapons, in this amount.” Hightower shook his head. “It’s like he’s preparing for war.” The comment caught the arms dealer off guard. “No. He just owns a private security firm.” “I’ve never had a private security firm order in these amounts before.” 

“Is it going to be a problem for you?” Danny snapped. “No.” Hightower replied catching Danny’s eye. “But I want to be damn sure I’m not supplying a war lord.” Danny nodded. “You’re not.” “Good. I’m holding you to that Dola.” 

The arms dealer was about to reply when his phone range. He checked the caller ID before silencing it. He was in no mood to deal with CIA right now. “Thanks. I’ll set up a meet with the client and call you.” Danny replied holding out his hand. 

They two shook on it as Danny’s phone began to ring once again. The weapons dealer silenced it without even looking. “Persistent fucker.” Hightower commented motioning towards Danny’s phone. “You have no idea.” The gun runner replied with an eye roll. 

His phone lit up with a text message. 

Brady: We need to talk NOW!  
Amendola: Consider this my resignation. Don’t call me again.  
Brady: Jules apartment was torched last night. Is he with you?

Danny stomach lurched as he read the message. Where was Jules? He dialed Brady before he could think too hard about it. “I haven’t seen him since he left two days ago.” “I don’t what happened between you two but I can assure you Julian had nothing to do with your friend’s arrest.” Tom replied. 

Of course he would say that, Danny thought. “He didn’t.” Brady insisted “And I have proof. Proof Julian found before his apartment went up in flames. I’m sending it to you now.” The gun runner watched as a text appeared and a photo began to download. 

Danny frowned at the photo, what proof was this? Sam and Kliff were friends so it’s no surprise they were spotted at a café together. He turned his speaker phone on. “What is this supposed to prove? Sam and Kliff go way back.” Danny growled and Tom sighed. “Look whose sitting at the nearby table. It just so happens this was taken the day before Bradford’s arrest.” 

Danny squinted trying to make out the figure in the background, using his fingers to blow up the image. His eyes went wide, holy shit! It was Peyton Manning. What the fuck was that asshole doing there?

“Manning.” “Yes. And strangely enough the file Julian requested on that particular mission was locked too. And I’m sure you can guess by who.” The gun runner’s stomach dropped “Belichick.” 

“Correct. And not long after Julian discovered the photo he went missing and his apartment went up in flames, destroying the file.”

Danny hummed, still staring at the photo. “Someone doesn’t want this information getting out.” Tom agreed. “Manning and Belichick are dead, Bradford’s in jail; the only one in the photo who isn’t dead or in prison is your friend Kingsbury.” 

“He wouldn’t betray Sam they were friends.” Danny defended and the director snapped. “But Julian would?” Tom countered. “He admitted he was there!” The gun runner shouted and Brady sighed. 

“He was. I assigned him to follow Bradford and get information on who he was running for. We suspected it was a possible terrorist. However, Jules didn’t find any proof of terrorist activity. The very next day after he called me, Belichick ordered Bradford’s arrest. He claimed an anonymous source tipped them off. I ordered Julian to stay out of it and report back to headquarters.” 

“So Jules wasn’t involved in Sam’s arrest.” Danny asked softly, fighting back the guilt that was beginning to blossom. “No he wasn’t. I have his report from that mission. He found no proof of any terrorist activity whatsoever.” 

The arms dealer felt sick, Jules was missing and it was all his fault. If he had believed him in the first place this all could have been avoided. “I’m heading your way.” Danny informed before hanging up the phone and placing a second call to guards. 

“Get packed. I’m coming to get you both and were heading to Langely.” “Danny what’s going on?” Chris Long asked, his attitude suddenly disappearing. “Jules is missing.” He hung up without waiting for an answer. 

Kliff paced back and forth in front of his prey, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Wakey wakey.” He called slapping the agent’s face. Julian jerked awake, hissing as his head impacted the concrete wall behind him. He blinked his eyes open coming face to face with none other than Kliff Kingsbury. 

The psychopath grinned as the agent attempted to get free; tugging at the chains securing him to the wall. “Struggle all you want you won’t be able to break those chains.” “You won’t get away with this. The CIA knows you were working with Belichick.” 

Kliff laughed. “That maybe so but they’ll never find you. Not out here in the middle of nowhere.” “Brady will track my phone.” The agent replied glancing around what appeared to be a concrete bunker. 

“With the phone that burned up in the fire? I don’t think so. Face it Edelman no one is coming to your rescue. The CIA has no clue about this place. The only person that does wants nothing to do with you anymore.” The psycho practically beamed at the flicker of sadness that crossed Julian’s face. 

“I must admit it was quite fun breaking you two apart. Do you know that torture is my specialty? I must admit I’ve gotten quite good at it over the years. Most people go with physical torture. It’s a bit brutal but does the job for most people but I have a feeling it won’t be as effective on you.” He ran a finger down the agent’s forearm tracing the scar there.

“I read your file. The Russians did a number on you but I don’t think they broke you. At least not your spirit” He tilted the agent’s chin up. “But I promise you I will.” “Go to hell.” The spy spat and Kingsbury chuckled. “Oh I assure you you’re going first.” 

“Everyone these days is all about elaborate tortures but I’m a simple man. How long do you think you can last down here without any food or water?” Julian swallowed staring defiantly back at the bastard who grin was positively evil “You know he last time I did this experiment the fool lasted four days but I bet you can beat the record.” 

The plane ride to Langely was mostly silent. Danny had hidden away in his bedroom soon after boarding the plane, emerging only once they were ready to land. Chris Long glanced up, noting the tension radiating from his boss. He wasn’t surprised these last few days had been rough on all of them. 

The security guards at CIA headquarters must have been expecting them, giving them no hassle and ushering them through security promptly. The group entered the main office, Danny striding quickly to Brady’s office while Gronkowski and Long left the puppies with Flavia and her assistant Juju. 

Tom looked up as Danny stormed in, the arms dealer stared at Brady clearing his throat. Tom raised an annoyed eyebrow. “I have something you should hear.” He motioned Danny forward. “Once I suspected Belichick was dirty I had Flavia start taping his phone conversations. 

He pressed play on computer. “So you took care of them then?” Danny recognized that voice, it was Kingsbury’s. “Not exactly.” 

“What do you mean not exactly Bill?” “Shit didn’t go down as planned. I shot Edelman so he’s as good as dead but Amendola and his crew got away.” 

“Then go hunt them down! If we want to rule the weapons and drug dealing communities, we can’t have them interfering.” “I understand. I will take care of it.” Bill replied as Danny clenched his fists. “See to it or the next funeral the CIA holds will be yours.” 

The recording ran out and Tom turned to the Danny. The arms dealer’s jaw was clenched tight as he stared at the computer screen. How could he have been so blind? Kingsbury was in bed with Belichick from the beginning.

“He set up Sam didn’t he?” “We believe so.” The director replied quietly. Danny bowed his head. “And now he’s taken Jules.”

Tom pursed his lips. “Well get him back. But I’m going to need your help. You know Kingsbury better than anyone.” 

Danny nodded. “He’s supposed to meet me to pick up his weapons.” “When and where?” “I told him I’d call him with the time. We usually meet at his New York storehouse by the docks.” 

“Good. Call him and set up the meet for tomorrow morning. And act normal. The last thing we need is to tip him off.” Danny pulled out his phone, taking a deep breath and rubbing a hand across his face. “He’s alive Dola.” Danny nodded meeting Tom’s blue eyes with his own. “I know. But the question is for how long.” 

“I’ve got your weapons. How does tomorrow morning sound?” The arms dealer glanced at the director of the corner of his eyes. “Perfect. The usual spot? Sounds good.” He turned to Tom. “Tomorrow at 8:00 AM at the docks.” “We’ll be ready.”

Kingsbury hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk. “That was your boyfriend, oops mean ex-boyfriend.” The agent kept his face neutral. “He’s meeting me tomorrow with a truckload of weapons that I will pass on to a few terrorist leaders.”

“You’re insane. Danny would never sell you weapons for that purpose.” Julian growled. “Don’t be naïve. Dola’s no saint.” Kliff sneered.

Julian narrowed his eyes. “You’re setting him up.” “Well aren’t you a smart cookie! You figured it out. You’re CIA pals won’t be able to look the other way when he hands weapons over to the most wanted terrorists on the planet.” 

“That was your plan all along. To dispose of all the other dealers so you could control the underground market and sell to the highest bidder.”

“Ok clever boy you caught me. You know I never did thank you for disposing of the Manning brothers and Belichick. You two saved me so much time and effort.” 

“Fuck you!” The agent snarled, pulling against the chains binding him to the wall. Kliff smirked stepping closer to the Julian and raising a hand to brush the agent’s cheek and Julian jerked his head away. 

Kliff chuckled, his lips inches from Julian’s ear “I would if I had the time but sadly I’m on a tight schedule. I see why Danny was infatuated with you, you’re a beautiful creature.” Julian growled softly, keeping his head away from the sociopath. 

After a moment he finally pulled away “But you enjoy your last few days on earth. It won’t be long till the headache sets in if it hasn’t already.

“The CIA will figure you out your double cross!” Julian hissed and the sociopath shrugged. 

“That maybe so but I’ll be long gone by then.” He flashed the agent a sinister smile “You know I’m sorry I’ll miss the look in your eye when realization sets in that you will die down here all alone. So enjoy you’re last few days knowing Danny chose me.” He tossed the agent one last smirk over his shoulder before slamming the door shut and leaving the agent for dead. 

Chris Long glanced up as Danny entered the hotel bar. “Can’t sleep?” “No.” Danny replied taking a seat at the empty bar. Not a soul occupied the room except the two men.

The gun runner blew out a frustrated breath as he massaged his temples. “I fucked up Chris. I fucked up bad.” 

The guard reached out grasping Danny’s shoulder as the arms dealer started to fall apart “I need to find him!” 

“And we will.” Chris assured him as the arms dealer shook his head. “What if it’s too late?” “It’s not. Julian is tough as nails and he’ll get through this. We all will.” The arms dealer nodded, patting the guards hand as they sat together in silence as the night gave way to morning.,

“You ready?” Tom asked Danny checking his ear piece. “Yes. Let’s do this!” Tom nodded before heading to his post on the neighboring roof. “Take your positions.” The director ordered. “And remember we want him alive!” 

Danny stood near the entrance of the building with Chris Long and Gronkowski flanking each side and Max sitting dutifully at the arms dealer’s feet. “I’ve got my sights on him.” Danny heard through his ear piece as he quickly glanced to both his guards who nodded. 

“You’ve got this Danny.” Long whispered returning his eyes to the vehicle that was quickly approaching the trio. The vehicle rolled to stop and Kingsbury hopped out, a friendly grin plastered on his face. “Boys! So good to see you again!” 

“Same to you.” Danny replied letting himself be pulled into a hug. He’d like nothing more than to stab the man right there and then, instead he forced himself to smile at the man he once called friend. “I had the weapons unloaded into your warehouse as usual.” 

Kingsbury clapped his hands together “Wonderful! Let’s check them out shall we?” “After you.” The gun runner replied motioning to the sociopath. 

He led the way into the warehouse as the lights flickered to life revealing an empty warehouse. “What the fuck is this Dola!” Kingsbury roared whipping around to find himself surrounded. “Where’s Julian?” Danny growled his gun drawn and pointed at his old friend’s head. 

“Move in!” Tom ordered and Kingsbury chuckled as CIA agents flooded in the building. “I have to hand it to you Dola I didn’t think you had it in you to betray your oldest friend.” Danny scoffed. “Some friend! Sam trusted you and you had him thrown in prison for your crimes!” 

Kingsbury chuckled. “So now you’re going to return the favor? Have me thrown in prison as well?” Danny ignored the question. “Where’s my boyfriend?” Kingsbury shrugged. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Danny was on Kliff a second later, gun pressed to the man’s temple as he forced the sociopath to his knees “Where is Julian?” Kingsbury cackled, sadistic smile on his face. 

“Go ahead kill me. Come on Dola I know you want too! But if I’m dead you’ll never find him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Danny find Julian? What is Kingsbury really up to? You'll have to stay tuned for Chapter 4. Thanks for reading.


	4. Trust is a Fragile Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny confronts Kingsbury and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update. I try to do one a week and I got behind. Hopefully I can get back on schedule now.

Julian had lost track of how long he’s been trapped in his concrete prison. He attempted to wet his dry lips but it was useless. His throat was raw as he tried to swallow, the pounding headache reaching its crescendo as he desperately wished to pass out. He no longer had the strength to cry out for help, not that it had done any good. 

Kingsbury hadn’t been lying when he said they were in the middle of nowhere. He closed his eyes letting his body sag, held up only by the cold metal encasing his wrists. The agent clung to the hope that Tom and the team could locate him or at least save the man he loved from a life in prison.

They sat in the back of the CIA SUV mostly silent. A smirk grew on Kingsbury’s face as he turned to face Danny. “Trust is such a fragile thing isn’t it? So easily broken by a few words yet it can take years to repair. If it ever does at all.” 

Danny glared daggers at the bastard. “You know nothing of trust.” “And you do? It only took me.” He glanced down at his watch. “About five minutes to destroy what little trust you had in your lover. That is if you had any to begin with.” 

“Fuck you!” The arms dealer growled leaping forward and drawing his gun. He pressed the barrel to Kliff’s throat. Tom and Gronkowski moved closer and Kingsbury chuckled. “Speaking of which, how do you think your boy is doing?” The gun runner dug the weapon deeper into his former friend’s throat, cutting of the circulation.

“Danny put the gun down.” Brady urged slowly creeping forward. “Dola if you kill him we won’t find Jules.” Gronk reminded gently and it worked. The guard breathed a sigh of relief as the arms dealer slowly lowered his weapon. Kingsbury coughed, sucking in a breath.

“We’re here.” Tom announced as they pulled up to the back entrance of CIA headquarters. And not a moment too soon as Danny looked ready to murder Kingsbury. “Let’s go asshole.” Chris Long ordered, yanking Kingsbury to his feet and dragging him out of the vehicle. 

The Director raised an eyebrow as he entered, noticing a former agent leaning against Flavia’s desk and scratching one of Amendola’s puppies behind the ears. “I thought we’d need some help in the torture department to find Jules.” Flavia replied motioning to Welker who stood near her desk. 

The sociopath burst into laughter. “And Welker is the best you could do? I’m a little offended.” Wes smirked “You won’t be when I’m feeding you your own dick.” 

Kliff rolled his eyes. “Physical torture. I thought you knew me better than that Daniel.” Gronkowski’s arm flew to Danny’s chest, blocking him from tackling Kingsbury. “Don’t you fucking call me that!” The arms dealer screeched and Kingsbury laughed. “You were always a hot head Daniel.” 

“Get him to in interrogation room.” Tom snapped as Welker and Hogan whisked the bastard away. The CIA Director turned to Danny. “You’re staying out here.” “The hell I am.” Danny bellowed and Tom shook his head. 

“And this is exactly why. You won’t be able to control yourself. We need someone with a cool head and that’s not you at this moment.” “He’s not going to talk to you.” Tom shrugged. “Maybe not but it will give you time to cool off.” 

“We don’t have time!” Danny cried. “Then get ahold of yourself.” Tom replied calmly. The arms dealer nodded taking a deep breath. “I’ll stay out but I want to watch.” “Follow me then.” 

Danny watched as Kingsbury was secured to a chair by Tony Romo and Chris Hogan. Welker stood in one corner slowly sharpening a large knife. “Spare me your theatrics Welker.” Kliff replied eyeing the two agents in front of him. 

“Scared Kliffy boy?” Wes asked slowly making his way over to the captive man. “Of you? Not hardly.” “Let’s stop playing games! Where is he?” Wes growled kicking the chair backwards. Kingsbury hissed as his head impacted the floor. 

“Such violence.” Kliff chuckled. “But beating me isn’t going to get you your answer.” They were interrupted by Tom Brady striding in the door with a file tucked under his arm. He motioned for the two agents to set him back up. “We ran your financials and credit history. We know you own multiple properties here in the US and I have local teams searching them now.”

“Good luck you won’t find him there.” Kliff grinned manically. “Besides time is running out. It’s well into the third day he’s been without water or food.” He shifted his gaze to the two-way mirror. “I know you’re out there Daniel. How long do you think Julian can last?” 

“Cut the shit!” Welker snarled slapping the back of the sociopath's head. Kingsbury looked unimpressed. “Ouch.” Wes glared, bringing his knife to the other man’s throat. “I won’t ask again.” “Go ahead. Slit my throat and your friend is as good as dead.” 

There was a knock on the glass and Tom reluctantly opened the door and headed outside. “What?” “You’re wasting time. He’s not going to tell you unless you play his game.” Danny replied. “Let me in there. I can get him to talk.” Tom thought it over for a second.

“I don't think that's a good idea.” “Jules is running out of time. Please Tom.” The Director nodded. “Fine. But you keep calm or I’m throwing you out.” 

Danny agreed quickly and strode into the interrogation room. “Ah Dola. Finally, I was beginning to think you’d never come.” Danny pulled up a chair, spinning to so he could lean over the back. “I know what you’ve been up to.” 

“Is that so?” Kingsbury replied seeming uninterested. “I know you tried to have me killed so you could take control of the weapons market.” A smile tugged at the corner of the bastard’s lips. “Figured it out didn’t you? Your boy did too. But you are both still missing the big picture.” 

Danny nodded for him to continue. “So tell me?” “You'd like that wouldn't you.” Kingsbury sneered. “What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?” The arms dealer asked. “I want the death penalty off the table.” Danny nodded. “Done.” “I don't think you're allowed to make that promise Daniel.” The bastard grinned at the spark of anger that flared in the gun runner’s eyes. Tony and Chris exchanged a look of surprise as Tom reentered the room. “The death penalty is off the table. Now talk.”

Kliff looked to Tom then to Danny seemingly impressed. “You have more pull here than I thought.” “I gave you what you wanted now talk.” Danny barked and Kliff continued to grin. “You really do love him don't you? I never thought you capable. I just hope you can get to him in time.” 

Tom leaned close, his face inches from Kingbury's. “You talk or the death penalty is back on the table.” “Alright fine.” Kliff sighed. “Since you really want to know.” Both men glared back at him in silence.

“I didn’t just want to control the weapons market, I wanted to start war! I wanted to watch as leaders fell and countries crumbled.” Danny just stared in disgust at his old friend rambled. “But why?” 

Kliff’s eyes snapped up to meet the Danny’s. “Because my friend, some people just want to watch the world burn.” “You’re insane.” The gun runner replied as Kingsbury laughed. “But are any of us really sane? I mean look at yourself Dola, all that money didn’t fix you did it? Underneath all the tough exterior you’re the same scared kid I met twenty years ago. Too afraid to trust anyone” 

The gun runner narrowed his eyes and Kliff smirked. “You know where to find him if you want him back so badly.” Danny’s face scrunched in confusion as Kliff continued. “You know the place better than anyone. And you should, considering you own the property.” 

Danny’s eyes widened in shock. There was no way Jules’s could be there. No one had been to the property in years not since his father died. Which means it now belonged to him. 

“Now you understand. You didn't realize the old man left it to you did you? Oh this is too good.” Kingsbury laughed tossing his head back as the gun runner jumped to his feet. 

“Get me a plane.” “The jet is on standby.” Brady replied chasing after. “Tell the pilot we’re heading to Texas.” 

Gronkowski and Long exchanged a glance, they didn’t know much about Danny’s past but they knew he grew up on the outskirts of a small town outside of Houston. “Where are you going?” Flavia shouted as the men all tore past her in blur. “And what about the puppies?” 

“Going to rescue Jules. We’ll be back soon! Take good care of them!” Gronkowski called over his shoulder to her as he fled the office. “Be safe!” She shouted after them turning to find Tony staring at her.

She arched a brow “You’re not going with them?” Tony shook his head. “Somebody needs to stay with the sociopath.” 

“You mean protect Kingsbury from me beating in his pretty asshole face?” He smiled at her “Something like that.” “So you think you found Jules?” She asked hopefully. He nodded. “I think so. Amendola seemed pretty confident on the location.” 

Danny paced the interior of the plane hoping Julian was still alive. He had to be otherwise he didn’t know what he’d do. “Sit down Dola.” Chris Long suggested and Danny shook his head. 

It wasn’t until Gronkowski pulled him down next to him did he sit. “We can't take off till you sit Dola.” The arms dealer nodded absentmindedly too worried about Julian to really focus on anything else.

Julian could swear he heard voices. He tried to call out but all the came out was rough, dry cough. He tried again but to no avail, they would never hear him down here. 

He was growing weaker by the hour. How long could he hold on? Had anyone discovered he was missing? Were they even looking for him? The agent had no idea as he let his eyes fall back closed too exhausted to do much else.

“I've sent the local PD to investigate the property. We'll find him.” Tom assured the weapons dealer. Multiple vehicles were waiting for them on the tarmac. As soon as the plane landed they made a beeline to the SUVs and sped off for Danny's childhood home.

They arrived in record time, breaking all speed limits along the way. They pulled up to an old house and it looked as Danny always remembered it had although it had aged considerably. The white paint peeling off the siding, the old roof sagged even further, shingles were missing it from it here and there. 

The shutters were clinging to the window frames for dear life, slapping the old house when a gust of wind blew. Danny bet the window panes still rattled with each storm and the old wooden stairs would still creak with every step. Memories came flooding back and the gun runner did his best to keep them at bay. 

“Any luck?” Tom called as he exited the vehicle and Danny sped past him. The sheriff's deputy shook his head. “No sign of anyone. The place had been abandoned for years.”

But Jules had to be here! All the clues pointed to this place he thought as he raced into the house. He searched the kitchen, living room, and bathroom on the first floor before tearing up the stairs and repeating the process upstairs. 

Finding no sign of Julian, he headed back downstairs and dashed down into the basement. He searched the damp and dreary basement from top to bottom with no luck. He slammed his fists into a nearby wall as he screamed in frustration. 

Where was he? He had to be somewhere close, he could feel it! He trudged back up the stairs and into the kitchen when something caught his eye.

He moved closer to the kitchen window, watching as Max sniffed the ground behind the house intently. There wasn’t anything back there except an old storm cellar. Kliff's words replayed in his head “You know the place better than anyone.” His stomach clenched.

The old rickety screen door slammed back against its frame as Danny tore out into the backyard. This had to be it! He brushed aside the old weeds covering the old storm cellar as Max barked excitedly running ahead and pawing desperately at the rusted metal door. 

Danny dropped to his knees ready to fling the door opened but he paused when he saw a padlock. A shiny, new padlock that didn’t match the old door at all. “I need bolt cutters!” He cried desperately kicking at the padlock in vain. 

Chris Long came barreling up with Tom, Gronkowski, and a handful of police with him. Gronkowski made quick work of the lock and flipped the door open. 

Danny pushed past the larger man bounding down the concrete stairs. It was fairly dark but the arms dealer could make out a figure in the darkness. Chris Long turned on a flashlight and Danny's heart caught in his throat. 

His lover was chained to the wall by his wrists. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and by the looks of it he was in rough shape. “Julian!”

The spy let out a soft moan. Was someone calling his name? His question was answered a moment later when calloused warm hands were cupping his face. The agent forced his eyes open, a soft smile lighting up his face as he recognized the gun runner “You came.”

“Of course I came. I love you.” Danny replied. “Kingsbu.” Julian tried to make his voice work as arms dealer cut him off. “Shh. Save your strength.” Danny held the spy close, supporting his weight as Gronkowski snapped a chain. 

“One left.” Gronk informed snapping the last metal link. Julian’s knees buckled and Danny tightened his grip. “I got you. Everything is ok. Let’s get out of here.” The gun runner whispered encouraging the agent forward.

They climbed up the stairs, Danny half carrying Julian as Gronkowski reached down, helping haul spy out of the old cellar. They barely made it out before they were being swept into the back of an SUV. 

Julian slid inside first so grateful to finally be able to sit. Danny sidled up next to him, their thighs touching, as Max leapt into the car right into the arms dealers lap. The gun runner wanted to be angry but Max was so thrilled to see Julian he couldn’t help but grin. 

Julian hugged the dog close as Chris Long wrapped the spies hand around a sports drink. “Sip this. I don’t want to overload your system.” The agent nodded taking a small sip of the orange liquid, sighing in relief as it coated his throat. 

He glanced to his left at Danny’s worried expression as Chris Long draped a blanket over his shoulders. “I’m ok.” Julian rasped trying to assure the other man who shook his head in reply. “I told you to save your strength.” He paused eyes shifting downwards for a second before returning to his lover’s blue ones. “I’m sorry. I should of have listened to you.” 

“You should have.” The agent whispered in agreement and Danny glared at him. “I’m not going to tell you again to rest your voice. Shut up and drink!” Julian arched a brow. “This is the worst apology ever.” He mumbled. Chris Long started to laugh. “I have to agree.” 

Danny huffed. “I’m trying. I’m new at this. I don’t apologize often.” Julian nodded for him to continue as Chris Long snorted. “That’s true.” The arms dealer glared at the guard before quipping back. “I have no to reason to when I’m right. Which is 99% of the time.” 

“Oh boy. Not going there.” Chris replied wiping at Julian’s arm with an alcohol swab. “Now you both quit making me laugh. Julian hold still so I can start an IV.” Danny ignored his guard, keeping his eyes locked with Julian’s. 

“I should have. You gave me no reason to distrust you. Kliff is a good manipulator, always has been but I never thought I would be the one he was manipulating.” He stopped to nod towards the drink in the agent’s hand. “Keep drinking.” 

He ignored the annoyed look Julian shot him and continued on. “I can’t tell you being with me is always easy. Cause we both know its not. I’m a hard headed, hot blooded mother fucker but I love you fiercely and nothing is going to change that. If you want this.” He gestured between them. “I need you to be all in because I’m in this 100%.”

A hand squeezed the older man’s thigh as Julian leaned closer whispering. “I wouldn’t want anything else. You’ve been my stubborn, hot headed mother fucker from day one and that ain't changing.” Danny grinned bringing their lips together gently as Chris Long coughed loudly. 

“Sorry to disturb the start of your make out session but man with a large needle here.” The gun runner rolled his eyes breaking the kiss and pulling away. “Promise me one thing.” Julian asked not ready for the kiss to end. Danny nodded waiting for the question. “I trust you and I want the same in return.” 

“I will do my damdest.” Danny promised “but I'm stubborn and trust doesn’t come easy for me.” “I know it doesn’t.” Julian replied softly. “It doesn't for me either.” 

The younger man leaned in for another kiss and Danny happily obliged. Chris groaned. “I’m so glad you two made up but I really want to get this IV started.” The arms dealer reluctantly pulled away motioning to Chris Long. “Well get on with it.” 

“You seriously need to work on your people skills Dola.” Long grumbled straightening Julian’s arm out. “Hold still. Don’t let Dola’s pouty lips suck you in.” 

The gun runner rolled his eyes as the agent giggled. “Keep drinking.” Danny ordered guiding Julian’s hand towards his mouth. The agent let out a little sigh but followed orders anyway. 

The door to the SUV swung open, Tom and Wes climbing inside. “How you doing?” He asked his agent and Julian nodded. “Good. I had Allen book us some rooms in Austin. Are you two ok?” 

“We’re good.” Danny replied sliding an arm around the spy. Julian leaned against his side content. Tom nodded. “Good. We’ll head there now.” 

Wes waggled his eyebrows. “Dirty and half dead your still sexy to me Jules.” Danny glared at the man while Julian gave a half smile in reply. Tom sighed. “He's living with another man give it up Wes." “Never!” 

The director sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back against the seat. An annoyed grunt slipped from his lips as his phone lit up once again. 

He answered it. “Yes?” “Brady we have a problem.” Flavia informed him. “What problem?” Tom asked, his voice dropping lower as drawing the attention of the other passengers. “Kingsbury escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always encouraging!


	5. Burning House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny comes face to face with his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all you awesome readers! Sometimes I wonder how many of you are still reading this series. If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see for it leave a comment and let me know! They always make my day :)

“What do you mean he escaped?” Tom shrieked causing Welker to wince and glare at the director. “Easy Brady.” Julian bolted upright at the shrill sound, almost asleep against Danny. Chris Long shot a hand out grasping the agent’s arms before he tore out the newly placed IV. “Stay still.” He growled as Danny shot Tom a glare as well.

“Sorry.” Julian whispered as Danny pulled him back against his chest. “Keep me posted!” Tom slammed his phone down, frustration seeping from his every pore. “So apparently he had knife on him this whole time.” The gun runner wasn’t surprised. “I thought we checked him but apparently not thoroughly enough. He cut the ropes and somehow slipped out of the room unnoticed.”

“I told you he’s clever.” Danny remarked and Tom had to agree. “So Romo and Hogan are tracking him as we speak.” “Great! The same two geniuses that let him get away.” Welker snapped with an accompanying eye roll. “Anyway.” Tom glared at Wes before turning to Danny. “Do you have any idea where he might have gone?”

“Why?” The arms dealer replied suspiciously. Why the fuck would he have any idea where Kingsbury went? He felt Julian stiffen against him and squeeze his thigh gently. 

The director held up a hand. “It’s merely a question. You know him better than anyone else.” The gun runner shrugged. “He wouldn’t go to any of his normal hangouts because you know about all of those. My guess is he will go underground and you won’t find him till he wants to be found.”

Tom sighed musing up his hair. “I was afraid you’d say that.” “I’ll look into it.” Wes replied crossing his arms. “I have pull in places you don’t.” The director rolled his eyes. “Fine. But be discrete.” Welker looked mockingly offended. “I always am Brady.”

Danny snorted. “In what universe?” “I was a damn good covert op.” Wes snapped back and Julian agreed. “You were.” “Thank you. But I’m an even better lover. The offer still stands boys.” Danny glared as Julian opened his mouth only to have Danny’s cover it with a hand.

“Save your voice. And you.” He glanced up at Welker with a smirk. “Keep dreaming.” Welker just leaned back with a grin, manspreading for all the occupants of the vehicle to see. “You’ll both eventually come around and I’ll be waiting.” “Lucky us.” Tom replied as Gronkowski snorted with laughter.

“So what’s the plan then?” Julian asked as his boyfriend glared at him to be silent. “We’ll wait him out. He’s bound to show up sometime. But for now we are going to the hotel and you are going to rest.” Julian made no protest, snuggling into Danny’s embrace as Tom continued on.

“Tomorrow morning will head back to Langely and regroup.” “I have some unfinished business here I need to take care of first.” Danny replied eyeing the director who nodded. “That’s fine. We’ll leave after that then.”

They made it into the hotel room with Danny steering Julian towards the bed once Chris Long had removed the IV line. The agent shook his head. “I need a shower.” “Bed.” “I want to shower Daniel!” The agent protested slipping out of Danny’s hold only to be caught around the waist and pulled tight against the gun runner. 

“You know better.” The arms dealer growled as the younger man wiggled in his hold. “Now you’re going to get it.” He whispered dragging Julian with him towards the bathroom. “Don’t fall asleep on my now.” He warned turning on the shower as the spy let his raggedy sweatpants hit the floor.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The agent replied stepping under the hot spray and beckoning the arms dealer close with a finger. “Don’t you tease now.” Danny replied joining his love under the water and massaging the younger man’s shoulders.

“Umm. Don’t stop.” Julian groaned as the older man dug in his sore muscle and relieving the knots. He leaned back against his lover’s slightly taller frame with a content sigh. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure anyone was coming.” The hands on his shoulders dropped to his waist and holding him tightly.

“I would search the ends of the earth for you.” Danny whispered against his temple fiercely. The younger man would have purred if he’d been a cat. Instead he twisted in the older man’s hold so he could face him “And I you.”  
Danny couldn’t hold back any longer pressing Julian into the shower wall and kissing whatever oxygen he had right out of his lungs. Julian responded eagerly pulling the gun runner closer and grinding their hips together. They stumbled out of the shower still entwined around each other, forgoing towels and falling into bed. They’d deal with the wet sheets later.

“What happened to going to bed?” Julian quipped. “We’re in bed.” The arms dealer replied rolling his hips and drawing a low moan out of the younger man. Things were progressing quickly and they needed lube.

He glanced around, hoping for something that resembled some type of lube. He was distracted momentarily from his task and as fingers wrapped around his cock. He groaned “If you want me to last you better stop.” Slowly thrusting into the warm hand.

A knock on the door disrupted the couple. “Ignore it.” The gun runner whispered leaning over to nuzzle Julian’s neck. “Jules! Danny! It’s important! I know you’re in there!” Welker called and Danny stood up with a growl.

He grabbed a spare blanket tucking it around his waist as he flung the door open. “What?” “Oh hello. Am I interrupting something?” Welker replied drinking in the sight of an almost naked Amendola. “You are. Now get to it!”

“Of course.” Wes replied licking his lips and peeking over Danny’s shoulder to see Julian propped up by a sea of pillows, a sheet pulled over his midsection as a bare thigh peeked out. The gun runner moved to block Welker’s view with a glare. “Can’t even let a guy enjoy the view.” 

“Spit it out before I throw you out!” Danny snarled. Wes sighed “Right. So Kingbury was caught on security camera catching a flight out of the country.” “No one stopped him?” Julian called from behind his boyfriend. “No. He was using an alias. He was only caught by facial recognition after the fact. Flight was headed to Thailand. Any reason he would go there?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Danny replied and Welker nodded. “Well I’ll keep looking unless there is anything I can do for you two.” The gun runner glared but it quickly changed into a smirk. “Actually yes. Do you have any massage oil?”

Welker scoffed. “Of course. Why?” Danny nodded over his shoulder “His muscles ache.” The ex-agent smirked. “Oh I bet they do. What’s your pleasure babe? Scented? Unscented? Gonna need specifics here.” 

“Don’t get any ideas.” The gun runner growled as Wes smirked. “Just trying to be a good friend. I want him to enjoy it.” Danny arched a brow “Oh I’m sure he will. Now if you don’t mind.” “Of course. I’ll be right back don’t start without me.” Wes winked heading next door his room.

Danny shook his head. “I can’t believe that man sometimes. So where were we?” He turned back towards the bed to find Julian curled up on a pile of pillow sound asleep. He pulled the sheets and blankets up to cover his lover before heading back to the door.

He opened it just as Welker was about to knock. “Good timing. So how are we.” Danny cut him off “Thanks.” He moved to shut the door but the smaller man stopped it with a foot. “Get out of here!” The gun runner hissed as Welker peeked around the door.

“Enjoy your massage.” Wes grinned dropping his gaze to Danny’s crotch. “Solo.” The ex-agent quickly darted away from Danny could get ahold of him. He shut the door behind Welker muttering to himself about perverted ex- spies.

He gently tossed the covers over when Julian cracked an eye open. “Is he gone?” Danny smirked. “Clever minx.” “It was the easiest way to get rid of him.” The agent replied his fingers expertly undoing the knot and letting the blanket slip away from his lover’s waist.

The spy let his eyes slowly trail up Danny’s body “Now get your fine self over here.” The arms dealer answered with a smirk draping himself over the younger man and capturing those sweet lips between his own.

“Those fuckers.” Wes muttered hearing a loud moan from next door. He recognized the higher pitch, it definitely belonged to Julian. “Shh.” The arms dealer groaned continuing to thrust from behind. “Or he’ll hear us and come knocking.”

“Someone’s gonna cum alright.” Julian replied his back pressed against Danny’s chest. The older man hiked the agent’s thigh higher in the air, plunging deeper inside the younger man. “Fuuuuck yes!” Julian keened tossing his head back and brining an arm up to bury it Danny’s still wet locks.

“I thought I told you to hush.” “Can’t” Julian cried tugging on the raven locks when he felt teeth skim his shoulder. Pleasure was taking over agent’s body and he was soaring closer and closer to orgasm. He cried out as he reached climax, letting it overtake him and riding out the waves of bliss.

He smiled to himself as he vaguely heard his lover moan behind him. He turned towards Danny, who was still catching his breath. “I thought we were supposed to be quiet?” “Hush you.” The arms dealer replied pulling the younger man close. He was finally at peace wrapped around the spy and drifted off. 

The sun filtered in around the curtains, calling the agent from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open, enjoying the feel of muscular arms wrapped securely around his waist. He leaned back against his lover and Danny whispered sleepily “I have something I need to take care of before we leave. I’d like you to come with.” 

The spy turned to face his lover “Of course.” They met the rest of the group down in the lobby. “I got the supplies in the car and it’s waiting out front.” Danny nodded to Gronkowski. “Good. We’re ready to go then.”

They pulled up to Danny’s old childhood home not long later. Everyone was silent as they climbed out of the car and the gun runner turned to his boyfriend. “Do you know where we are?” The agent shook his head looking up at the run down house.

“This is where I grew up.” He climbed the withered ancient steps onto the porch and motioned Julian to follow. “It doesn’t hold great memories.” The gun runner felt fingers brush against his own and he clasped the offered hand in his own. They entered the house, Danny pausing to take it all in, everything looked the same as he remembered right down to the old recliner perched in front of the TV.

He opened a nearby door that led to the second floor. The wooden staircase creaked under their weight as they made their way upstairs. The arms dealer paused outside of one of the rooms, taking a deep breath before pushing open the door. “It looks exactly the same.” He murmured.

Dust coated the posters on the wall, the quilt on the bed had seen better days as did the rest of the place. Danny stepped over to the mature oak dresser and opened the top drawer. He retrieved a few pictures blowing the dust off them.

“It’s one of the only pictures I have of her.” His voice was soft, emotions held back too long starting to leak through. “She’s your mother?” Julian asked, surveying the photo of the dark haired young woman and Danny nodded. “She’s beautiful. You have her eyes.” He turned to Julian, a ghost of a smile on his face.

He flipped to the next photo, it was a young woman in the hospital holding her newborn and proudly smiling to the camera. The agent grinned pointing to the baby in the photo. “That’s you. The nose hasn’t changed and neither has all that dark hair.”

Danny swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. “She died shortly after this was taken.” Julian wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s hip and squeezed in support. The arms dealer shuffled to the last photo. The man was a dead ringer for Danny and he held a little boy in his lap.

“This was before the drugs took hold of him.” A whine echoed breaking the stillness of the room. Danny reached down to assure Max. “I’m ok boy.” He tucked the photos into his breast pocket, surveyed the room one last time, and nodded to himself.

“Let’s go.” He led them back downstairs just as Rob and Chris finished up. “You’re sure about this?” Chris asked. “Yes.” Long nodded pouring out the last of the gasoline as they stepped out onto the grass.

Gronkowski handed the gun runner a pack of matches and Danny pulled one from the pack. He glanced to Julian, it was time. This place wouldn’t haunt him any longer. He had a new life and it was time to let the past go.

He struck the match across the strike plate, watching for a second as the flame sprang to life before tossing it towards the house. It didn’t take but a moment for the gasoline to ignite, the flames rapidly growing and consuming the house.

The four men stood side by side watching as the blaze eventually consumed the entire house. Danny felt Julian lean against him “You alright?” Danny smiled in reply. “Never better. Ready to go?” The group piled back into the car and headed for the airport.

“Take care of what you needed to?” Tom asked as they arrived at the private airport. “Yes.” Danny replied and Brady nodded. “Good. Plane’s ready. Let’s get back to work. We have a sociopath to track down. And.”

The director turned to his agent. “Someone has to clean my office carpet, one of your pups peed on it.” “Not it!” Gronkowski cried as the agent rolled his eyes. “You have people for that Brady.”

The director grinned. “I do and that person would be you. You’ll have time while we narrow down Kingsbury’s location.” “Fuck that! Get one of the rookies to do it!” “I could but where’s the fun in that?” Tom replied with a snicker.

Julian ignored him stroking Max’s head as he jumped up between the agent and the gun runner. “You need to get these pups in line Max.” The Doberman huffed curling up into a ball. Tom chuckled at the agent and Julian glared. “Keep it up and it won’t just be piss you find in your office.”

“Are you threatening me Jules?” “Of course not boss.” “Uh huh.” Tom replied sarcastically before answering his phone. “Good work. We’ll be there in a couple of hours and you can brief us on what you found.”

The director frowned. “What do you mean you found something else? They shit too? Are you kidding me?” Julian and Danny shared a look before bursting into laughter. The director glared at them. “Well get it cleaned up! I’m the Director of the CIA for fucks sakes not an animal shelter!” He hung up the phone fuming.

“Problem boss?” Julian asked with a grin. “You’re on desk duty for a month!” The director cried as the rest of the planes occupants cackled with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the rumors going around during the off season here's to hoping Dola comes back to the Pats!


	6. Spring the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsbury had set a trap and the crew is ready to spring it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! I was really good at posting an update once a week but that's fallen to more like once every two weeks. Life has a funny way of getting in the way. I'm finishing up Series 7 and starting Series 8. If there is a favorite player you haven't seen so far in the series and would like to see, let me know in the comments. And now onto Chapter 6.

Tom gave Agent 11 and his crew his best glare as he stepped into his office. He sniffed the air, it smelled clean. He eyed the room critically, he didn’t see any wet spots or piles of any kind. “Oh calm down Brady! Your office has been cleaned.” The director turned to his head of IT, narrowing his eyes. 

She rolled his eyes, stroking the Remi’s head as Julian chucked behind him. “Keep it up Edelman and I’ll assign you a permanent position in Iceland.” Brady snapped venturing further into his office. “Anyway have we gotten any further on tracking Kingsbury?” 

Flavia shook her head and Brady huffed “Well get to work and let’s find the man!” He ignored her glare turning to the rest of the group. “So we have no new leads.” “Well head home then.” Danny replied, cutting off the director after confirming with Julian. 

The director nodded, watching as Ruger made a beeline for his office. “Don’t even think about it.” He intercepted the pup, blocking him with his foot. “And keep these two at home next time.” He ordered picking up the squirming puppy and handing him to Julian. 

The agent smirked tucking the puppy under one arm “Will do boss.” “Don’t get smart Jules. I’ll keep you in the loop.” The director replied shooing the towards the door. “Geez Brady! I thought you wanted me around?” 

“Wanting you alive is different than wanting you around Jules. Besides you need to rest.” The agent was about to insist he was fine when Danny cut him off. “He’s right. You need to take it easy for a while. Come on.” 

The gun runner slipped an arm around the agent’s waist, steering him out the door and cutting off any and all protests. They boarded the plane with Danny urging the spy into the back bedroom and into bed. The agent sighed, there was no arguing with Danny when his mind was made up, so he followed after the older man. 

The arms dealer could sense the irritation from the other man, Jules didn’t like being coddled. Which he understood, he didn’t either but the younger man needed to quit pushing himself so hard! He was severely dehydrated by the time they found him and Danny shuddered to think what would have happened if it had taken them another day to find him. 

“I’m really ok.” Julian mumbled crawling under the covers after yet another long yawn. “I know you are.” Danny replied “But I almost lost you again.” The agent didn’t reply verbally, instead grabbing the older man’s hand and pulling him into bed. 

The arms dealer didn’t resist, instead allowing himself to be drug underneath the covers. They spent the rest of the plane ride curled up together until the pilot announced their arrival time. The gun runner sat up, untangling himself from his slowly awakening boyfriend to watch out the window. 

The plane descended towards the island, Danny was pleased to note everything looked in place. “Once we land we need to do a security check. We should stay together and make sure everything checks out.” The two guards nodded and they disembarked as a group. Max trotted in front, sniffing here and there as he led them into the house. 

The house seemed exactly as they left it, not a thing out of place until they headed outside. Danny frowned as the door to the storehouse was cracked open and the lock was missing. He drew his gun and the other three men followed suit. 

Danny slowly opened the door, eyes going wide when he discovered it empty. “FUCK!” He cried stomping into the now bare warehouse. In his fit of rage, he almost missed the brown envelope in the middle of the floor. 

The gun runner knelt down, retrieving it and tearing it open on one end. 

‘Daniel,   
Thanks so much for the weapons, I knew you’d come through for me. Also let the kids know they should lock their valuables up tighter. It’d be a shame in your boyfriend’s file ended up in the wrong hands.  
Kliff’

Danny froze in place, his hands gripping the note so tightly it was about to tear. “Danny.” Julian’s voice softly asking coupled with the hand gripping his shoulder, shook him out of it. He turned without a word pulling out his phone as he stalked out of the warehouse. 

Braxton glanced down as his phone vibrated, seeing Danny’s caller ID pop up. This training was boring anyway, he though slipping out of the room to answer it. “What’s up Papi?” 

“Where is Julian’s file?” The CIA trainee hummed and the gun runner snapped. “His file! The one he gave you!” Recognition dawned on the CIA trainee “Oh that file. Its in the safe at BITCH headquarters Papi. Why?” 

The gun runner pinched the bridge of his nose as he hissed out a breath “Because Kingsbury stole it! Along with a storehouse of weapons.” “WHAT? Let me check with Joey he’s there now. Call you back.” 

Danny proceeded out of the warehouse, frustration bleeding from his every pore! How did he let this happen? He should have increased security! And now the man had Jules’s file too! He should have never let his boyfriend hand it over. 

His phone rang and Braxton’s panicked voice greeted his ear “Papi I’m so sorry but someone broke into the vault! Jules’s file is missing and so is over a couple million in cash! We should have had better security I’m so sorry.” 

“You should have!” Danny growl screamed into the phone drawing another apology from Braxton. The arms dealer was about to go off again when Julian snatched the phone away. “It’s alright Braxton.” The agent assured as the kid continued to mutter apology after apology. He ignored the glare Danny sent his way.

“Berrioes. Berrioes. BRAXTON!” That got the boy’s attention “It’s alright. He scammed all of us. Plus, Kliff is smart enough to get that file if he wanted.” He heard the rookie agent suck in a breath, he sounded much calmer this time. 

“It was him. Joey is sending over the video surveillance. There’s something you need to see.” “Ok. And you get back to your training instructor before Tom kicks your ass.” “Yes sir.” Braxton replied hanging up. 

“You should have never handed that file over!” Danny snapped and Julian sighed in frustration. “You know he’s smart enough to get it if he wanted it. The boy’s just saved him the trouble of bribing someone to do it for him. We need to switch our focus to figuring out what he wants with all those weapons and finding him before he uses them. So I need to know what kind of weapons were dealing with.” 

The gun runner nodded, keeping his gaze on the ocean. “Danny.” Brown eyes flickered to his “High grade.” “I’m going to need more information than that.” “Why?” “So I can report them and have the CIA sweep for them.” 

“No.” The arms dealer’s voice was icy cold. “Danny please.” “I said NO!” “Danny people will die if we don’t track down those weapons! The CIA isn’t interested in you, they just want to prevent Kingsbury from using them for whatever sick plan he’s concocted!” the gun runner shook his head “You don’t know that!” 

“I do! They don’t want you or your supplier just the type and amount! You said you were all in this.” He motioned between them his voice softening “Then trust me. Please.” The gun runner nodded towards the house. “I have a list inside.” 

He led them to his private office, opening a file on his computer and pushing the laptop towards the agent. “Brady its Jules. We have a problem. Kingsbury wiped out the storehouse on the island.” 

“What kind of weapons are we dealing with?” “High powered rifles, machine guns, the usual high grade weapon’s arsenal for a sociopath starting a small war. “Do I dare ask where your boyfriend acquired such weapons and what he was planning to do with them.” 

“I wouldn’t” The agent replied glancing to his lover. “It’s not important Tom! Let’s just find them!” 

Chris Long frowned at the computer screen “Dola?” The arms dealer grunted turning toward the guard as Julian continued to argue with Tom over the phone. 

“Did we put a tracker on those stolen guns?” Danny bit his lip in thought “No. But perhaps Hightower did.” He snatched his phone from his pocket and rung his supplier. 

A grin broke out across the gun runner's face “Didn't trust me?” “Not you but your buyer. Something about the whole deal seemed fishy.” Hightower replied, a smirk to his voice. 

“Well you were right. So now I need to get them back. How do I trace these?” “I'll send you the tracking ID.” 

“Perfect. Thanks Hightower.” The supplier grinned “It’s no problem. Just pick better clients next time.” The arms dealer rolled his eyes and hung up. 

His phone lit up a second later with the text from Hightower and he read Long the code. A moment later and they had GPS coordinates. Kingsbury was in France.

“Let’s get packed and get going!” Danny ordered and Julian shook his head. “This could be a trap.” “I know it is.” Danny replied “But if we want to catch him we need to spring it.” The agent nodded dialing Brady. 

“He’s in France.” “And how do you know that?” The director replied skeptically. “GPS tag in the weapons.” Tom frowned tapping a pencil impatiently on his desk “Kingsbury is too smart to leave a tracker on those guns. It’s a trap.” 

“We are aware of that but what choice do we have?” “Send me the coordinates and I’ll have Allen book us rooms nearby. You and your team will wait for us at the hotel and we’ll form a plan. That’s an order Edelman!” 

“Yes. Text me hotel’s address and well meet you there.” The agent narrowed his eyes as Danny huffed. “Bye.” The agent hung up turning to his boyfriend “They’re meeting us there.” The gun runner nodded with a sigh “Let’s go pack then.” 

Twenty minutes later and the gun runner, a CIA agent, two body guards, and a large Doberman boarded the private plane. Remi and Ruger barked from the balcony watching as their people took off without them once again. “Come on boys.” Larry Fitzgerald, the caretaker/chef called to the pups. 

Chris Long took a seat in the oversized chair, sour look plastered on his face “I don’t like this. The fucker is up to something and we need to be extra cautious.” Danny’s eyes flickered to his guard’s briefly before returning to his phone “We are all aware.” 

That didn’t settle well. Chris growled at the weapon’s dealer “You’re the one who needs to be extra cautious.” The arms dealer growled, puffing his chest “Excuse me?” Long rolled his eyes “You heard me. Kingsbury is smart and he knows how to push all your buttons and if you go in there half-cocked.” 

“Fuck you!” Danny snapped “I’m not stupid, I know this is a trap!” “And you’re proving my point right now! He’s already gotten under your skin and you’re not thinking clearly!” Chris Long replied calmly as Danny rose to his feet. 

“Fuck you I’m fine!” “You’re not! You’re pissed off and letting your emotions take control!” The guard countered as the gun runner snarled at him. “You’re damn right I’m pissed off! He used me and almost killed Jules!” 

Danny’s rage was growing by the second! Of course he was pissed; Kingsbury played him for a fool. But he’d be damned if it happened again. He didn’t realize he was shaking slightly until a hand enclosed around his wrist, tugging gently as voice softly called his name. 

“Chris is right. We need to be clear headed if we are going to beat him at his own game.” Julian replied, urging Danny to sit down. “Going in consumed with rage will only play into exactly what he wants.” The gun runner sat back down but the look he shot the CIA agent spoke volumes. The flame of rage inside him was burning bright. 

Danny’s anger seemed to be curbed as they departed the plane, heading for the hotel where they were set to meet the rest of the CIA team. The young man behind the desk greeted them warmly “Let me find your reservation.” 

The hotel consignors searched the computer and Danny swore he looked familiar. But he couldn’t place where he’d seen the other man before. “You’re all checked in. Enjoy your stay gentlemen.” He handed the key cards and the gun runner nodded. 

“Oh and be sure to stop down for supper. We have a newly renovated bar and its stocked with top shelf liquor.” “Ohh good.” Gronk practically purred ignoring the glare his boss shot him. “Will do.” Danny replied, ignoring the unnerving feeling that something was out of place. 

He tried to shake off the feeling as he entered their room, he was just on edge after everything that happened. He changed into some more comfortable clothing, deciding to check out the hotel’s restaurant and bar. Afterall, a drink would most likely calm his nerves. 

“You ok?” Julian asked as they headed downstairs. “Yea just need to unwind a little.” He replied looking unconvinced. The agent nodded, not buying what his boyfriend was trying to sell, but he let it go for now. They took a seat at the empty bar and the elder bartender turned towards them. 

“What’ll it be gentlemen?” “Whatever top shelf whiskey you got.” Danny replied leaning his elbows on the bar top. “And you?” He turned to Julian with a smile and the agent shrugged “I’ll take the same. Charge it to room 206.” 

The bartender nodded grabbing a couple of bottles off the wooden shelf filled with alcohol. He held them out to the couple and Danny nodded towards one. “Good choice sir.” He turned back to bar, taking care that the couple was paying no attention to him as he reached into his pocket. 

A minute later and two glasses of whiskey on the rocks were placed in front of the pair on smooth granite bar top. “Cheers.” Danny replied holding up a glass. Julian smirked clinking his glass with his boyfriend’s before taking a swallow. 

Neither man saw the small container the bar tender tossed in the trash after making their drinks nor the text message he sent before pocketing his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended on a Kliff. Haha sorry bad pun! Julian forgot one of the most important lessons of the CIA 'Never let your guard down'............................


	7. Foxglove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison & antidotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here! And only a week after the last update. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

There was no way he was drunk. He was only on his second drink but everything was starting to grow fuzzy around the edges and he was getting dizzier by the second. The gun runner swayed in his chair turning to Julian who just finished his first drink. “Are you alright?” The spy asked reaching out a hand to steady his boyfriend. 

The arms dealer shrugged and the agent frowned wrapping an arm firmly around his lover’s bicep “Let’s get you upstairs.” Danny didn’t fight as another an arm slid securely around his waist and guided him inside the elevator. The doors shut and the man at the front desk picked up the phone “They headed back upstairs. Room 206. I have a keycard waiting here at the front desk for you.” 

The agent fished the key card out of his pocket, shaking his head as his vision blurred slightly. He frowned when his key missed the card reader and he tried again. What the fuck was wrong with him? He shook it off finally managing to insert the key and push the door open. Danny was beginning to feel heavier and was almost dead weight against his side. 

He stumbled to the side of the bed as Max ran up to greet them. He dropped Danny into the bed before collapsing next to him. Max whined scratching at the agent’s leg. Something was definitely wrong, neither of them drank much at all and his stomach was starting to churn up a storm. He pulled out his phone and slid his finger sloppily along Ryan Allen’s contact. 

The handler glanced down as his phone vibrated and the agent’s contact ID flashed across the screen. He answered it frowning as the sound of retching filled the line “Jules?” He heard a grown “Something’s wrong. We only had one drink.” 

“What drink? Where?” He heard another painful groan and the agent muttered “Downstairs at the bar. Dola’s really sick.” Julian drug himself across the bed, cuddling up to Danny as he rubbed the older man’s back “Dola?” The arms dealer groaned softly, letting his head fall next to his lover’s. Max jumped up on the bed frantically trying to help his people. 

“Max.” Danny hissed, trying to catch his breath “Go find Chris and Rob. Go now.” The Doberman whined before leaping down from the bed and jumping at the door. The dog knocked it open and raced down the hallway. 

“Jules what did you two drink?” Ryan asked again, growing more on edge by the second as he looped Tom Brady into the call. “Whiskey. It had to have been laced.” The agent hissed leaning over the edge of the bed as his stomach rebelled. 

“It was.” A voice purred from the doorway. Danny turned his head towards the familiar voice, trying to suck in a deep breath as it grew harder and harder to breathe. “You fucker.” He growled weakly. Kliff Kingsbury chuckled moving towards the couple and snatching the agent’s phone from the bed. 

“We don’t need your CIA buddies storming in here.” The taller man was smirking with delight as he ended the call. “Now it’s just the three of us. Well soon to be just me. How’s my new little gardening experiment working out for you two?” 

“JULES!” Ryan cried as the line went dead. He recognized the sociopath’s voice immediately, calling Tom and putting him on speaker. As he was relaying information to the director he glanced down at the number scrawled across a small piece of paper. The man had told him to use whenever he needed some extra help.

He knew Tom would be pissed but if it saved his friend it was worth it. Jules trusted him and now he would have too. He typed the number into his keypad and hit call. Ring. Ring. “Welker.” 

Max scratched at the room that smelled like Chris Long with no answer. He snorted before trying the next one down that smelled Rob Gronkowski with no luck. But then he heard it, that goofy chuckle. It belonged to the one and only Gronk. He charged to the end of the hallway and down the steps following the sound of silly laughing. 

He rounded the corner to the lobby and was just about to the bar when someone shouted and reached for his collar. He growled, thrashing as the desk attendant drug him back. He needed to help his people so he howled. 

Kingsbury smirked grabbing a fistful of Julian’s hair and yanking his head up “You know it took me awhile to come up with a way to dispose of you two. I didn’t want you to die too quickly.” He leaned closer, inches away from the agent’s face “I wanted to make you feel it.” 

Julian hissed as his chest heaved. Kingsbury merely laughed and tossed him back onto the bed. The agent flopped next to Danny, who was glaring back at the bastard as he struggled to breathe as well. “I researched for quite a while before coming across this little gem.” Kingsbury remarked plucking a flower from his pocket and holding out to them. 

“Who would have thought such an innocent looking little flower would create such a deadly concoction?” The sociopath admired the flower which was comprised of many small purple shaped bells. “And you know what the best part of this whole scheme was? I discovered this particular plant on your old acreage in Texas. How fitting is that?” 

He grinned leaning over the arms dealer “Speaking of which, I see you did a little demolition on the place in my absence.” “Go fuck yourself.” Danny spat and the bastard just chuckled glancing down at his wrist. “Well I best be going. I wish I could stay and watch you two slowly suffer and die but I have more important matters to attend to. Besides your CIA friends will be crawling all over this place soon enough and they will at least find one corpse.”

He grabbed something from his pocket and held it up. “You know I always enjoy a good social experiment. So I’ll leave this here.” He set a needle down on the nightstand. “This is the antidote. There’s enough for one of you. So I will be very much interested to see if one of you survives this and who.” 

He leaned in close whispering to Danny “Do you love him enough to save him? Or was I right all along, you could never truly love anyone as much as you love yourself.” He gave the pair one last smirk before disappearing down the hall. 

Julian groaned, mustering as much strength as he could to push himself up on his hands and knees. He was shaking as he slowly pulled himself across the bed reaching for the antidote. “No.” Danny growled only to have it come out as a harsh whisper. The agent’s hand was trembling out of control as his fingers brushed against the needle pushing it farther away. 

But Julian wasn’t deterred, stretching his arm out even further and slapping his hand down on top of it. He curled his fingers around the plastic syringe body and pulled it to himself. He collapsed onto his side, using his mouth to uncap the needle. 

“No. Don’t.” Danny wheezed grasping weakly at the agent’s wrist. “I’m not going to let you die.” Julian whispered as the older man squeezed his wrist as hard as he could. And it was enough. Julian grunted as the needle tumbled from his grasp, bouncing on the edge of the bed before hitting the floor and rolling to a stop near the bathroom door. 

The agent was quickly tiring and collapsed next to his lover on the bed, he used some of his reserve strength to hold Danny close. “Why did you do that?” A small smile quirked the older man’s lips “Because I don’t want to live without you.” 

“I don’t either and it appears we won’t have to now.” Julian replied pressing his forehead against Danny’s as their breathing slowed further. Dark brown eyes quickly dulling as they stared into fading blue ones. 

Danny reached a hand between them, brushing his fingers across the agent’s pale cheek “I could think of worse ways to go. At least I got to have you for a short while. I love you Jules.” 

“I love you Danny.” Julian whispered in reply, letting his lips graze against his boyfriend’s for the last time. 

Chris Long and Rob Gronkowski exchanged a glance “Did you hear that?” “It sounded like Max.” Long replied before both men scrambled out of the restaurant.

“He’s ours. Let him go!” Chris Long shouted as they rushed towards the Doberman. The attendant glared releasing the dog who scrambled to them. “What’s the matter Max?” Gronk asked as the guard dog barked frantically before tearing towards the staircase. 

He paused at the bottom, turning back towards the two men and barking urgently. The two guards followed after immediately, something was wrong. Max led them down the hall to Danny and Julian’s room where both men were lying curled up together on the bed.

Chris Long immediately noticed the way both men’s chest heaved as their breath came in short bursts. He clambered on the bed, searching for a pulse on both men. Julian’s eyes fluttered open weakly when he felt fingers press against his throat “Danny?”

“No its Chris. But Danny’s right here too. What happened?” “Save Danny.” The agent croaked pointing towards the bathroom. Chris turned in the direction the agent indicated, what was he mumbling about? “Antidote.” The agent muttered as Danny let out a soft moan.

Antidote? For what? The guard was confused, perhaps Julian was hallucinating? “Oh shit! Is this it?” Gronk asked holding up a syringe filled with some sort of liquid. He brought it closer to the agent and Chris shook his head “We don’t know what’s it contains and it appears to be a single dose.” 

“Yes!” Julian rasped. “Give it to him.” Chris Long looked skeptical “What is it?” Julian groaned “Antitode. For poison.” “He poisoned us.” The agent mumbled trying his best to communicate with the guards. “Someone poisoned you?” Long asked and Julian let out a small sound of acknowledgement. Chris glanced up at Rob who nodded “Give it to him.” 

“Welker its Allen. Kingbury poisoned them both!” “What? Slow down Kingsbury poisoned who? And with what?” Wes inquired. “Edelman and Amendola. And we don’t know what! Jules says you’re headed to France.” Ryan blurted out, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. 

“I’m already there. Where are they?” The ex-agent asked as calmly as he could. “The hotel. Room 206.” Ryan replied and Wes hung up. He needed to know more about what poison the two men ingested. 

He hit Julian’s contact and it rang and rang before going to voice. He swore as he hit Amendola’s contact. Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail. “FUCK!” He dialed Ryan Allen back “I can’t get ahold of either of them. Put me on with Amendola’s guards now!” 

Chris found a vein in Danny’s forearm and slid the needle in. He and Gronkowski watched as their boss’s face relaxed slightly and he sucked in a deep breath. Chris Long let out a small sigh of relief, now they just needed to find the antidote and get some into Jules asap! They ignored the shrill ring of Julian’s phone followed by Danny’s phone. 

They exchanged a glance as the phone stopped vibrating and moment later Chris Long’s started to ring. He glanced towards it “It’s the CIA. Answer it.” The large guard answered it “We’re a little busy here.” “I know but I’ve got Welker on a conference call and he needs” Ryan Allen started to reply when he was cut off by Wes Welker “What did they ingest?” 

“I don’t know?” Gronk replied “I’m going to need something more than that! They drank something. Do you know what it is?” Wes snapped, exasperated. “Welker says they drank something.” Gronk informed as Chris Long shook Julian’s shoulder trying to rouse the younger man enough to get an answer.

Wes had enough! He needed answers before one of closest friends died! “Put me on fucking speaker Gronkowski!” The large guard hit the mic button. “Ok so we have no clue what their drinks were spiked with?” 

“Flowers.” Julian muttered barely audible and Chris Long leaned closer. “What was it Jules?” “Purple flowers.” “Purple flowers?” Gronk asked, raising a brow as Welker ignored him. Purple flowers was better than any other clue he’d gotten so far. “Good Jules good. What did they look like?” Wes encouraged. 

The agent opened his mouth to reply but all he could do was cough and wheeze. “Try to relax Jules.” Chris soothed rolling the agent onto his side. Julian sucked in the deepest breath he could, trying to focus! He needed to tell Wes what they were.

“Clusters.” The agent heaved trying to finish his sentence “Texas. Danny’s farm.” The spy let his eyes fall closed, exhausted and panting. “Hang in there Jules.” Wes ordered “You got that Allen? Purple flowers with clustered blooms that are found in Texas! Specially near the Austin area.” 

“Searching now. There’s a few different ones, let me take a closer look.” He eyes flickered over the words “Found it! It’s Foxglove also known as Beards tongue. It has no odor or taste when consumed but causes heart failure.” 

“Great! What’s the antidote?” Wes cried, weaving through traffic as he sped towards the hotel. “Looking.” Ryan snapped, eyes flickering further down the page “Lidocaine! It’s a lidocaine injection.” “Perfect. Give me five minutes! You hold on Jules you hear me! You too Amendola!” Wes ordered hanging up and shouting at his GPS for directions to the nearest pharmacy.

“Nearest pharmacy is three blocks away.” Welker jerked the wheel, whipping around and destroying some landscaping in the process. He threw the car in park, not bothering to shut it off as his kicked in the back door to the pharmacy. He pulled his weapon, aiming at the pharmacist. “I’m sorry about this but I don’t have time my friend’s dying. I need liquid lidocaine now!” 

The pharmacist nodded holding his hands up as he nodded towards his left. “Get it.” Wes ordered and the man grabbed a few vials and package of needles holding them out to Wes. “Thanks and sorry about that. This should cover it.” He tossed a handful of cash at the man as he darted out the door. 

He wasn’t sure how many French laws he broke as he sped to the hotel. He startled the young man behind the front desk and he tore inside “Room 206?” The young man’s eyes widened comically as he pointing upstairs and Wes sprinted for the staircase. As soon as the ex-agent disappeared from sight he narrowed his eyes, opening the lowest drawer on his desk. 

He skidded to stop outside room 206. His heart pounding as he shoved the door open rushing to his friend’s side. “Dola’s already gotten a dose.” Chris Long informed as Wes tore open the package of needles his eyes flickering to his friend’s prone form. 

Julian appeared dead. If it wasn’t for the small gasps for breath every so often accompanied by the dramatic heaving of his chest when taking said breathes Wes would have thought he was too late. He filled the needle, grabbing ahold of Julian’s arm as he searched for a vein. Finding one he roughly shoved the needle in pushed the plunger “Come on Jules.” 

The agent didn’t flinch as the occupants in the room held their breath. “Jules! Stay with me!” Wes ordered as Chris Long grabbed the AED pads ready to shock the agent if his heart stopped. Wes’s eyes flickered to the guards’, the only sound in the room was Danny’s labored breathing and Max’s quiet whine. 

Then the silence shattered as Julian gasped loudly, finally able to inhale a deep breath. The agent relaxed, his breath becoming even once again. Wes sighed plopping down on the bed as the guards released sighs of their own. 

“Should we get them to a hospital?” Gronkowski asked as watching as Max’s ears perked up. Wes shook his head. “Kingsbury could be expecting that. I have a secret flat here and I think it would be our best bet to crash there.”

“No one’s going anywhere.” The three men turned to find the hotel’s front desk manager smirking at them as he stood in the doorway. The gun in his hand pointing directly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another cliff hanger. Anyone else getting sick of those? Or do they keep you interested?


	8. Everyone Needs a Little Wes in Their Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone the boys always manage to find trouble or Dola would say it always seems to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been crazy, between places shutting down due and Tom Brady its been too much. So hopefully a new chapter of Series 5 will help distract you for a bit.

“Easy kid.” Wes growled as the man’s eyes narrowed “Don’t call me kid. And.” He didn’t finish his sentence as Max leapt towards him and knocked him to the ground. 

Gronkowski kicked the gun away and called Max back. He grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt collar and hauled him to his feet. “You’ve got some explaining to do.” “I’m not telling you a fucking thing!” The young man cried struggling against Gronkowski’s hold. 

“Oh you’ll talk.” Wes replied whipping out a knife. “Let’s go boy!” The kid’s eyes widened as Gronk tossed him towards Wes “Feel free to use my room. 210.” 

“I think I will. Thank you.” Wes grinned evilly escorting the kid out of the room and down the hall. He returned a few minutes later looking disappointed “Stupid punk. Didn’t even get to the fun part before he squealed. Anyway how are those two doing?” 

“Better. They seem to be breathing alright on their own now.” Chris replied keeping a watchful eye on the pair. Wes nodded flopping down in the chair farthest from Max. He kept a watchful eye on the Doberman, he knew how protective he was of Amendola and Jules. 

Max checked on his two favorite people briefly, both seemed much more relaxed now so he hopped down, watching as the smallest man in the room passed by him. He wasn’t sure about the Welker character at first but he’d saved his people multiple times. The man must have noticed he was being watched because he spoke up “You did good today Max! You saved them both and us.” 

The large dog titled his head listening to the man before trotting over. Welker’s eyes widened as the dog approached him, the Doberman never seemed to be his biggest fan. He sat still, trying not to provoke the beast when Max licked his hand and then nudged it. 

The ex-agent tentatively lifted his hand and placed it on Max’s head. The dog sighed, leaning into the touch and letting Wes pet him. “He must like you now.” Gronk commented nodded towards Max “He doesn’t just let anyone pet him.” 

Wes smiled at the dog, scratching him behind the ears “We’re friends now right?” Max responded by flopping over onto his feet and rolling onto his back. “I’ll take that as a yes. Since we’re friends now maybe you could put in a word with your owner. You know I’d like to spend more time with him and Jules alone if you know what I mean.” 

Max growled rolling away from Welker and rising to his feet. “I was just kidding.” Welker replied holding up his hands as Max snorted and trotted back to the bed. “I swear he comprehends what I say.” Gronk nodded in agreement “I’ve been saying that for years. Max is human trapped in a dog’s body.” 

A soft groan drew the men’s attention. Danny twitched, his eyelashes fluttering before parting to reveal glazed over brown eyes. Chris moved to his side as the arms dealer attempted to figure out what in the hell was going on. 

“We injected you with lidocaine it counteracted the poison.” The guard explained and Danny frowned, eyes flicking around the room and landing on Julian lying not too far away. His stomach dropped, they’d used the antidote to save him not Jules. 

He lunged for Julian only to be pushed back by down on the bed the larger guard. He hissed at Chris “Why the fuck didn’t you give it to him?” “We did. He’s alive Danny.” Chris reassured “He’ll be just fine.” 

As if on cue, Julian let out a soft moan of his own as he curled onto his side. Danny was next to him a moment later stroking his cheek. The younger man let out a sigh, not really ready to open his eyes. But someone was rubbing his cheek quite vigorously and he forced his eyelids to rise. 

Cerulean eyes focused on him and Danny’s heart skipped a beat. He leaned in, lips lightly brushing against the spy’s and chuckled weakly. “Hey what do you know, we’re still alive.” The arms dealer grinned, his lover was truly alright if he was attempting to joke.

“Yes we are.” Danny replied, diving in for another quick kiss. “Gross.” Gronkowski sneered turning away as Wes inched closer. “You know I’m not the least bit bothered by this, more like turned on.”

The arms dealer was too exhausted to do much else than glare. Chris Long rolled his eyes reaching out a hand “Come on love birds let’s get you out of here.” He helped Danny off the bed, supporting him as Wes moved in to do the same to Julian. 

“You touch him anymore than necessary.” Danny threatened. Although in his condition it didn’t seem as frightening. “Blah. Blah. Blah.” Welker interrupted holding his hand out to the spy. “Calm down Dola. I don’t do anything to Jules.” 

The arms dealer nodded and Welker smirked “Unless he wants too. Then I’m all over him!” “God Wes!” Julian groaned gripping the ex-agent’s arm and hauling himself up. “It’s not going to happen. Not now. Not ever!” 

Welker sighed sadly, pulling the agent to his side to support him “Too bad. I would have rocked your world.” He turned to Danny with a smirk “And yours too Dola.” “And we’re moving!” Chris Long announced, urging the gun runner towards the door before Danny had a chance to throttle the perverted man. 

The ride to the safe house was uneventful; Danny keeping an arm wrapped around Julian as he glared at Welker from the backseat. The ex-spy said nothing, unusually quiet as he concentrated on driving. He frowned as he glanced in the rearview mirror. Julian noticed, turning slightly to glance out the back window “Someone’s following us.” 

Wes grunted in agreement, slowing down before speeding up and watching the black sedan follow suit. “Hold on to your balls.” Welker informed, swerving into the other lane and making a sharp right. A moment later and the black car’s tires were squealing as it followed after. Welker grimaced, clicking the turn signal for right as he slowed down before whipping the wheel to the left. 

No luck, the car came speeding after them. “Need a little help?” Gronkowski asked retrieving his gun from his breast pocket. “Thought you’d never ask.” Welker replied as the large guard rolled the window down. Gronkowski ducked out the window firing a few rounds before quickly tucking back inside as bullets ricocheted off the vehicle. 

“Fuckers!” Wes hissed glancing in the side view mirror. “Alright I’m going to brake you fire.” “Let’s do this!” The guard replied, aiming his weapon as the ex- spy slammed on the brakes. The tires squealed, leaving black marks on the pavement as the other SVU narrowly avoiding colliding with them as Gronkowski fired, blowing a hole in both driver’s side tires. 

Welker quickly hit the gas as more bullets embedded themselves in the side of the vehicle as they sped away. Julian whipped around snapping a quick photo with his phone. He sent it to Ryan, and hoping they would get a positive ID on facial recognition. 

Wes took the long way to the safe house, taking a few extra turns just in case someone else was following them. He pulled around to the back, typing in a security code and revealing a underground basement which he drove down in. “Welcome gentlemen.” 

He waved them inside and Danny had to admit it wasn’t so bad, Welker had decent taste. Oversized leather furniture, a large plush forest green rug covered glossy hard wood floors. Julian yawned at his side and Wes motioned towards the bedroom “Go lay down. You can take my room.” 

The spy was about to protest but Welker cut him off “It has the biggest bed so you and Amendola can share.” Danny nodded, giving Welker a rare smile “Thank you.” “Of course. Go rest. There’s food in the fridge.” 

He held up a hand as Julian started to speak “And I’ve already spoken to Tom and filled him in. Bed. Go.” “Thank you. I owe you one.” The spy replied, squeezing Wes’s shoulder as they passed. “Well next time I need an island getaway I’ll call you.” Welker replied and Danny nodded “Consider yourself welcome.” 

“I’ll remember that. And if you two need a cuddle buddy just holler and I’ll be there in a flash.” Danny hissed slowly, rolling his eyes “Why are you like this?” “How much time you got?” Welker replied with a smirk and the arms dealer shook his head walking away. 

“You know you want some Amendola!” The ex-spy called after them, grinning as the door slammed shut. “Seriously what is his deal?” Danny asked stripping off his shirt. Julian shrugged “The life of a spy can be lonely.” The gun runner raised an eyebrow skeptically. “And he’s a pervert.” Julian finished tossing his own shirt aside. 

He pulled Danny towards him, settling into the bed. “Of course he has silk sheets.” The arms dealer commented and Julian muttered sleepily. “God only knows what’s happened on them.” The spy cracked an eye open silently asking his lover to shut up. “You’re right. Let’s not think about it.” Danny replied, a look of pure disgust crossing his face as settled down. 

Chris Long glanced towards the door it was quiet. Too quiet. “Those idiots better not be fucking in there.” “Whose fucking in my room and why isn’t me?” Welker piped up from the kitchen, scurrying into the living room holding a bottle of expensive liquor. 

The guard eyed the smaller man, holding back an eye roll because the man had saved them yet again and was opening up his home to them and his liquor. “Can I pour you a drink?” “Of course.” Long replied. “Count me in!” Gronk shouted from down the hall. 

The giant guard appeared a second later “It seems awfully quiet.” “That’s what I said.” Chris agreed, exchanging a glance with the other guard. “I say we send Max in to investigate.” 

“I volunteer as sacrifice.” Wes grinned, handing each guard a drink as he practically skipped towards his bedroom. “Serves them right.” Chris Long muttered taking a swig of the aged whiskey, savoring it. Welker had good taste in alcohol. 

The ex-agent smirked as he slowly turned the knob, taking care not to make too much noise. He slowly pushed the door open enough to peek his head inside. He was disappointed to find both men sound asleep. 

Julian was curled up on his side, head resting on Danny’s chest. The arms dealer had an arm tossed around the spy’s waist, his cheek pressed against the crown of the agent’s head, nose buried in younger man’s hair. He could hear their quiet breathing as he watched their bare chests rise and fall. 

A pang of sadness caused him to flinch, maybe someday he would have a relationship as strong as two men in front of him. But it passed as suddenly as it came, in the meantime he would continue his quest for a threesome. Besides torturing Amendola had quickly become his new favorite past time. 

He grunted, torn from his thoughts as Max pushed him aside “Excuse you.” The dog paused to huff at Wes before jumping up on the bed. He leaned down to inspect his people, finding them to be fine he snuggled up behind Julian’s knees in a circle letting out a long sigh. 

Welker shook his head at the motley group, sadly there was no more room for him. He sighed, Julian sure knew how to pick them. Although Danny was much more preferable to some of the other men Jules had been associated with in the past. 

It was still dark when Julian jolted up in bed, torn from his blissful slumber by the demanding call of his phone. He fumbled around the dark finally snagging it and answering with a sleepy growl “What?” “We have a problem.” 

The agent sighed, rubbing his eyes as Danny stirred beside him. “A letter arrived on my desk this evening by a courier.” “They still have those?” Julian interrupted as Danny pushed himself into a sitting position as he listened intently.

“They do.” Tom replied, sounding a tad annoyed as he continued. “Anyway I got a letter from Kingsbury. He’s planning to kill a world leader. The same way he tried to kill you and Amendola but by the tone of the letter I thinks he believes you two are dead.” 

“Then we should use that to our advantage.” The spy replied. “Exactly. You two lay low for a bit while we try to narrow down exactly who he could be after.” “Will do.” 

“Good. I’ll be in touch. Stay out of trouble.” Brady ordered before hanging up the phone. “What’s that all about?” Danny asked. “Kingsbury sent a letter to the CIA. He plans to kill a world leader the same way he supposedly killed us.” 

Danny nodded “So he thinks we’re dead?” “Yes. So we are supposed to stay underground and wait for orders.” Julian replied with a smirk. 

“Then why do I feel like we aren’t going to be doing that?” Danny asked, a cocky smile tugging at the corner of one lip. “Because you know me to well.” The spy replied, slipping out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants. 

“So where are we going?” The spy turned back to his lover a wicked grin on his face “To raid Welker’s liquor cabinet and call a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there is only one chapter left of Series 5! It feels like yesterday when I just wrapped up Series 1.


	9. Go Out on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kliff Kingsbury always has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so bittersweet to post this last chapter. Let the Bullets Rain has given me so much joy to write and share with all of you. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do. MRSFLASHBRIGHTSIDE and I had so many conversations and message over the coarse of writing all of these series. She has been the best beta reader I could have asked for and an amazing friend. Now onto the last chapter.

“So let me get this straight. You want me to break into the e-mail accounts of multiple world leaders so you can stop an assassination attempt?” 

“Yes. Can you do it?” Julian asked and Joey Bosa frowned through the screen. “Of course I can.” “So do it.” Danny snapped and the techie rolled his eyes. “Really Papi. You’re so rude sometimes. Have you ever tried the word please?”

The arms dealer looked unimpressed, crossing his arms over his chest. Bosa stared unimpressed back at him “Say it Papi.” “Oh for fuck’s sake!” The gun runner groaned and Julian elbowed him. “Oh fine. Please?” 

Joey Bosa grinned “Alright then. I’m going to need a list of who I need to look into.” “Someone well known and well liked but not from a huge country.” Julian replied and Bosa raised a brow “That doesn’t narrow it down much.” 

He thought for a second “How about I just hack Kingsbury’s email? He’s got to have one right?” “I’m sure. But how are we going to find it?” Danny replied, skeptical this idea was going to work. 

Joey grinned “Have a little faith in my Papi. What’s his phone number?” The arms dealer pulled out his phone, scrolling down to Kingsbury’s contact and rattling off the number. “Bingo! Found it! And what do you know he’s emailed a couple world leaders.” 

“Looks like they are set up for a meeting in Denmark the day after tomorrow.” “Then that’s where we’re headed.” Julian replied, pulling out his phone and dialing the CIA Director. 

They landed in Denmark hours later, armed to the teeth. “No matter what we’re in this together.” Danny murmured and Julian smiled reassuringly entwining his fingers with the gun runners. “Everyone ready?” The arms dealer asked glancing around the cockpit. 

Gronk nodded, Chris Long nodded “Always.” Welker grinned “Of course.” And Max barked excitedly pawing gently as his owner’s leg. Danny scratched the Doberman behind his ears “Let’s fucking go.” 

“What did you do to piss Brady off?” Welker asked as they entered the hotel the CIA had reserved. It was one of the shadiest places the ex-spy had ever seen. He eyed the place suspiciously, not sure he wanted to touch anything. 

“He said they were putting everyone up in a less extravagant place to not draw attention.” Julian rambled off glancing around in disgust. “Well can’t get any shadier than this place.” “This is unacceptable.” Danny growled, turning around and heading for the door when his boyfriend caught his arm. 

“Dola please. Tom set this up on purpose because Kingsbury knows you will only stay in the highest quality places. No doubt he’s scoping them out just in case he thinks we survived.” The arms dealer sighed dramatically, Julian was right but it didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“Fine. But the minute we catch Kliff we’re out of here!” Danny snarled and the agent nodded, he didn’t want to stay in this shit hole either. They checked in, heading up to their rooms. “I’m pretty sure someone was murdered in here.” Welker commented, staring wide-eyed at what appeared to be a large blood stain on the carpet near his bed. 

“Ours’s isn’t so bad.” Gronk commented while Chris Long snorted. The place was a fucking dump. Danny and Julian glanced around their room, at least it was somewhat clean? He was about to set his suitcase down when Wes came zipping in their room “We are leaving right now!” 

Danny looked up somewhat in shock; if Welker couldn’t stay here there was no way he was. “Agreed. Let’s get out of here.” Julian huffed at the two men “Come on.” “Absolutely not Jules. There are bed bugs and cockroaches fucking in bathroom I’m out. I’ll find us a hotel that won’t attract attention.” The spy sighed, Wes was so dramatic sometimes. 

A moment later and Gronk was in their room too. “We need to go.” “We are leaving. Grab your stuff and let’s go.” “It can’t be that bad.” Julian argued and Gronkowski motioned the agent to follow. Julian reappeared in the doorway a minute later “We are leaving immediately. Don’t touch anything.” 

“Jules.” Wes asked softly, concerned for his friend. The spy shook his head “I don’t want to think about it. Let’s just go.” The ex-spy nodded grabbing his suitcase and following after Julian. “Are you alright?” Danny whispered brushing his hand against his lover’s and the spy shivered. “I will be once we’re out of this hell hole.” 

The arms dealer didn’t push it, climbing into the waiting car. He breathed a sigh of relief pulling up to another hotel, this one looking much better. It wasn’t the highest end place he’d ever seen but it was clean and well kept. Julian finished a text, looking up and nodding his approval, this looked much better. 

“I sent Tom a text and informed him we moved hotels. He wasn’t happy but he understood. He’s sending the rest of the crew here as well.” “Good. Let’s get settled in then.” Danny replied grabbing their room keys and leading the way. 

The CIA crew arrived later in the evening, they all met in the downstairs conference room Brady had somehow acquired to formulate a plan. “I have talked to the leaders attending this so called conference. They are aware will be on guard. The Norwegian government has graciously given us some of their guard uniforms. I will station agents in the negotiation room as well as the building.” 

He paused to glare at Danny and Julian “You two are to stay out of sight! For all we know Kingsbury thinks you’re dead. So let’s keep it that way.” Danny huffed crossing his arms and Tom’s glare deepened. “I mean it Amendola! He sees you and he’ll bolt.” 

Julian laid a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh “We’ll stay out of sight.” Tom nodded at the agent “Good. Unless anyone has any other thoughts or questions let’s head to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow.” Danny stood up, striding out of the room frustration bleeding from his aura. 

“Hey.” Julian caught his lover’s wrist “I know you’re angry.” The arms dealer grunted “No shit.” “I get it. He hurt you and you want revenge.” Danny paused, the words hitting close to home as he shook loose from his boyfriend’s grasp. 

“I just need some space.” The gun runner growled softly. “Ok.” The agent replied, a bit hurt but he understood. Julian motioned for Max and he quietly slipped out of the room. Danny poured himself a drink heading outside to small balcony. 

“Hey good looking. What’s on your mind?” Wes asked, leaning in his bedroom doorway as Julian passed by. The agent looked lost in his own thoughts and Welker frowned. “Jules?” The spy looked startled, whipping his head up and staring at the ex-agent. 

“What’s going on?” He asked again and Julian seemed to deflate. “Come on.” Wes motioned the agent inside and he followed after, flopping down on his friend’s bed. “It’s just.” He sighed. “Danny is so pissed off and he asked for space so I gave it to him. But I’m afraid he’ll just try to sneak out and seek revenge.” 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. Tom posted a few guards just in case that exact scenario would come up.” Wes assured pouring himself a drink. Max slowly crept up, stretching out beside the agent who absent mindedly ran a hand down his silky coat. 

“Maybe you’re also a little hurt he didn’t talk to you about it?” The agent shrugged “Perhaps.” “Perhaps I’m right.” Welker grinned and Julian rolled his eyes. “For a pervert you’re quite the relationship expert.” Wes smirked “Thank you. But you and Amendola are easy. Both of you are too much alike and you don’t see it.”

Julian looked skeptical and Wes continued handing him a glass of some sort of liquor “You’re both stubborn, occasionally headstrong, passionate, and you both would do anything to protect the ones you love. I’m sure Dola is hurt, Kingsbury was his friend after all but maybe he’s more upset that Kingsbury hurt you.” 

The agent’s eyes flickered to the glass in his hand, his eyes staring through the light colored amber liquor. Maybe Wes was right? Honestly he probably was, the fucker had a knack for it. He sighed, tearing his eyes away from his drink to look at Welker, who looked as smug as could be.

Julian rolled his eyes and Wes chuckled. “It’s ok to admit I’m right.” “In your dreams.” Julian replied tossing a pillow at his friend who caught it easily and tossed it back. Max grunted as the pillow hit his backside and Wes’s eyes widened. 

“You tell him boy!” Julian cheered as Max turned to Welker, who immediately backed up a few feet. “I thought we we’re on good terms now buddy. Remember I saved your owners?” Max huffed laying his head down on the agent’s stomach. 

“Just as moody as your owner.” Wes mumbled and Julian laughed. 

The arms dealer glanced down at his watch, he’d been out here staring off into space for quite a while. He did contemplate sneaking off but guilt stopped him. Julian would be furious if he left and besides he noticed the guards. Did they think he was stupid?

He headed back inside, frowning as he noticed Julian wasn’t there. He did ask for space but he figured the younger man would have been back by now. He swiped his key card off the night stand and headed out in search of his wayward lover. 

“You looking for something? Or should I say someone?” Welker asked as the gun runner passed him room. “Perhaps a large dog?” Welker called as Danny stopped and turned back around. “Where are they?” He wasn’t in the mood for the ex-agent’s cheekiness tonight. 

“In here.” Danny stepped inside to find Julian and Max both passed out cold on the bed. “He was worried about you.” “I know.” The gun runner replied leaning over his sleeping lover and gently shaking him awake. 

“You should talk to him.” Wes continued and Danny snorted at him. “Thank you Dr. Phil.” The ex-agent chuckled “Anytime.” Julian eyelashes fluttered and he stirred, slowly lifting his head and glancing around. He must have fallen asleep in Wes’s room. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face as Danny murmured “Let’s go back to our room.” The agent, still half asleep nodded, sitting up and sliding his feet over the edge of the bed. “Come on Max.” Danny called and the Doberman grunted, stretching out across the bed. 

“Now!” Danny ordered and the dog lifted his head with a snort and hopping off the bed and trotting behind his people. Wes sighed in relief, he really didn’t want to share his bed with the dog. 

Julian was silent on the walk back to their room, whether that was because he was still half asleep or because he wasn’t sure what to say Danny wasn’t sure. The agent stripped down, tossing his clothes into a nearby chair and crawling back into bed. 

The gun runner followed suit “I’m sorry about earlier. I just needed to think things through.” There was a stretch of silence before Julian mumbled “I get that.” “He was a close friend for a long time.” Danny replied pausing to gather his words. 

Julian rolled over, spooning up to his lover’s back and tossing an arm over the older man. “And he betrayed me. He hurt me. He hurt you. He tried to ruin our relationship.” Danny’s voice growing louder and louder with each word. 

“But he didn’t.” Julian murmured soothingly. The words seem to calm his boyfriend a bit and his voice lowered in volume. “And now he has to go. He’s too dangerous to keep alive we both know that.” The younger man squeezed him tight “Whatever happens with him you’ve got me. You’ve got all of us.” 

The gun runner nodded, truthfully he was lucky. He had a whole team behind him and Kingsbury? Well he had no one. He let that thought carry him off to sleep. 

They all took their assigned positions, even Danny who wasn’t happy to be posted behind the scenes. “You all know your assignments. Let’s take this asshole down quickly and quietly. Remember to keep your head on a swivel, Kingsbury is crafty.” 

It wasn’t long before they heard “He’s here” whispered into the microphones. Danny, Julian, and Tom watched from the building’s security office. Kliff Kingsbury entered, glad handing the few leaders gathered and sat down. 

One of the new rookie agent’s stood guard near him and Kingsbury titled his head slightly watching the agent. “Keep your cover.” Tom hissed into the microphone as the agent stared straight ahead, ignoring the sociopath’s glances. 

They talked for a bit before Kingsbury excused himself. “Keep eyes on him, he’s headed into the hallway.” “I got eyes on him.” Agent 13, Phillip Dorsett replied quietly, watching as Kingsbury headed his direction. 

The sociopath’s blue eyes met his own, recognition flickering in those blue eyes as Kliff smirked at him as he passed by. Dorsett watched as Kingsbury turned down the hall and slipped into the stairwell. “I think my cover’s blown.” Agent 13 hissed following after Kingsbury and coming up empty handed. 

“He’s gone.” Dorsett pushed opened the first door he saw but it didn’t budge. “I think he took the stairway. The door’s locked!” “Get eyes on him!” Tom roared as the young tech switched security camera feeds. 

“He headed upstairs! All agents move now!” Tom ordered as Danny and Julian fled the security room, weapons drawn. “Go.” The agent shouted nodding to the stair. “I’ll take the other set of stairs.” Danny nodded slamming the door open and rushing inside. 

His heart pounded faster with each step he took! He couldn’t let Kingsbury get away this time! He heard gunshots rain down and he plastered himself against the wall. The sound of gunfire echoed off the walls and the arms dealer heard the door slam shut above him. 

He quickly gave chase, rounding the last flight of stairs and kicking open the roof access door. There was Kingsbury waving down the helicopter that circled the building. Danny didn’t hesitate, opening fire on the helicopter. 

Kingsbury whipped around, surprise lighting up his face at the sight of his old friend. “DANNY BOY!” He cried over the sound of the whirling blades as the helicopter backed off, heading back in the distance. 

“You’re still alive!” Kingsbury smirked “I knew you’d save yourself! I taught you well. No sense in throwing your life away over a useless CIA agent.” Danny growled and Kliff’s maniacal grin only widened. “Did I hit a nerve? Don’t worry you can join him soon.” 

The sociopath reached into his jacket and Danny fired. Kingsbury stumbled backward coughing. He hissed as he lifted his head, psychotic grin returning in full force. “Nice try Dola.” He pounded on his chest and the gun runner growled. The asshole was wearing a bullet proof vest.

“I applaud you for your efforts Daniel! I didn’t think you had the guts to actually shoot me.” To add insult to injury he began to clap his hands. Danny snarled raising his weapon “I won’t miss next time!” 

Kingsbury’s laughter died down as he composed himself. “What makes you think I’ll give you the chance?” A gunshot ran out followed by a loud cry and Kingsbury growled. “You’re alive too?” Julian smirked, stepping out of the shadows and tossing an sniper rifle over his shoulder as he pointed a hand gun at sociopath. “I am. But your sniper’s not. Now raise your hands high.” 

Kingsbury’s gaze returned to Danny “I thought better of you but you’re weak. Saving a CIA agent for what? Love?” The sociopath shook his head “Pathetic.” “Hands up!” Julian shouted stepping closer as Kingsbury took a step back and then another. 

“Don’t move!” Julian ordered as Kingsbury smirked “Or what? Going to shoot me?” “I will if I have to.” Julian replied and the sociopath laughed. “That’s if I give you the chance.” His eyes returned to Danny’s once again. 

“Remember what I told you was the most important rule?” The arms dealer frowned, his finger on the trigger as he tightened his grip on the weapon. “What was the lesson Daniel? I’m waiting?” 

The arms dealer’s mind was racing, most important lesson? His eyes widened as his mind replayed the words ‘always have an escape route.’ “Don’t!” Danny cried and Kliff smirked stepping onto the ledge as Julian ordered him to stop. 

He smirked as he winked at Danny “Always go out on your own terms Dola.” He opened his arms and fell backwards! Danny lowered his weapon running to the ledge as he heard a loud sickening smack. “Don’t look.” Julian ordered, pulling the arms dealer back from the ledge and holding him to his chest. 

“Always have an escape route.” The gun runner mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest. “What babe?” Julian murmured holding Danny tight to himself. “Always have an escape route. That was the lesson.” 

“I don’t think he’ll like where he’s headed.” Julian murmured to his lover, loosening his hold as Tom jogged onto the rooftop. “Are you two ok?” Brady asked as Julian loosened his hold nodding. Both men rose to their feet and re-sheathed their weapons. 

They met Chris Long, Gronk, and Max at the bottom of the stairwell. Danny looked over his crew, glad to see everyone was in one piece “Let’s go home.” Gronk nodded as Chris clapped his friend on the shoulder “I’m sorry Dola.” 

Danny nodded leading them all outside where there was police tape everywhere. He saw a black body bag strapped to a gurney and he needed to know. He needed to be sure Kliff was really dead. He slipped underneath the yellow crime scene tape as an officer approached. 

Julian flashed his badge and the officer backed off. He watched as Danny stood next to the gurney for a moment before unzipping the bag. Relief flooded his system along with a hint of sadness as he stared at the face of the man who he once called friend. 

He released a soft sigh feeling Julian’s warm hand softly caress his back. He zipped the bag back shut, turning to his lover “He’s really dead this time.” The agent nodded “Yes. Are you ready to go home?” 

Danny smiled taking his lover’s hand “Yes. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Series 6 is coming soon so stayed tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of Chapter 1? Let me know in the comments below! Also kudos are nice and tis the season!


End file.
